Neko Neko
by Aubreyvamp
Summary: Cats and Transmutations. There was never a good thing about those two together, Ed thought. Eventually, RoyEdNeko. Read & Review!
1. Why I hate cats

I had this idea in my mind for a few months now and decided to share it with all of you readers. I hope all of you like and review. I really want to know what all of you think about it. So Read and Review! XD

Disclaimer: I will never own Full Metal Alchemist. I'm just doing this for fun.

xxxXXXxxx

Al was so going to be dead once Ed stopped looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't even want to remember what had happened, but it had been bad…really bad. Especially since tomorrow he needed to hand out his report to that bastard General. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of it. And now that he remembered, there were two things that worried him. The first one he just didn't want to talk about it, let alone _think_ about it. And the second one…well, it was just so normal now to see the buildings being smashed down when you spotted a short, blond young adult to someone's eyes. To Mustang, Ed was still the same childish little brat he now knew for how long again? 6, 7 years?

Al had fled when he saw his brother once the fog the transmutation had created faded away. He knew his brother was surely _not_ going to let this without another fight. That was what worried him the most, but also what terrified him was how the General will respond. Oh yes, he was now a General that Roy Mustang. Not a thing Ed had been happy about, but things happened once you were out of Central for a year to help Al plan his wedding and then the after party of the wedding. Then helping him buy a house and the rest of the stuff. You must think that would have taken up just a few months, but having Winry as your brother's wife was simply what Ed had not in mind. They were so meant for each other, once Al understood that Ed was not attracted to Winry, or even women! Yes, Edward Elric was gay. Not something he really wanted to discuss once Al accidentally told Havoc, which Havoc told Furey and Furey told Breda, which Breda told Hawkeye and Hawkeye _accidentally _told Mustang. Neither of them backed away from Ed just because he was gay, they knew perfectly it was not some kind of disease, but they were still anxious to know whom he was _attracted_ to out of all of them from the office. They even made bets that somehow Ed and Havoc would en up together. Not a chance, was what Ed had told them all. Though they still wanted to know who it was even when he told them it was not one among them. Then who?

xxxXXXxxx

_Stupid alarm_. I reached out to make it stop but instead dropped it.

"Urgh," My day is already starting bad. I stood up and reached for the one thing that told me that in…half an hour I had to be in that stupid General's office. Wait, half an hour?

"What the hell?! I thought I fixed the time just to be in time today! Damn this stupid day!" I screamed as I smashed the clock, or at least tried, with my hand. Yeah, not a good idea. I had no longer my automail limbs and Al was already flesh and bone. Even thought the automail really came out handy I really missed my _real_ limbs.

I stared down at my knuckles as I felt something…funny. I stared at them and then panicked when I was blood on them. Did I really hit the clock that hard?

"Damn this day," I said again as I started licking the blood away…wait what?!

"Holy shit!" I had been acting like this since last night…accident. I really don't want to think about it. I thought it was just a dream but…apparently not. I looked at Al's bed and found it empty.

"Oh so that coward ran away,"

I made my way towards the bathroom and took a quick shower since I was already running late. I changed quickly but then stopped, as now it felt uncomfortable to wear my tight pants. I moved around to find if I had anything else and just found Al's also tight pants and the uniform the military gave to the both of us when we returned saying it was now obligatory to use it, bullshit. Obligatory or not I will never wear that shitty thing, but that was the only thing I could find that would fit perfectly and wouldn't smash my…yeah, the uniform was just fine. I quickly put the uniform on trying to figure out how the bottom of the pants were wore and then remember how that bastard and the rest wore it and tried to do the same just to find it very uncomfortable. Not my day. I put the shirt on and then the military jacket just to find them uncomfortable as well and then argued to change the military jacket for my coat but then it would look kind of odd. So I just put the coat _over_ the military jacket. It still looked odd, but I needed to hide…whatever.

I looked back at the mirror and stared at myself. I didn't look that odd, except for the…yup. I quickly glanced over at the room to look if we had a hat or something but nothing. Just then I remembered my coat had a hood so I put that over my head and made my way out of the dorm and heading to that bastard's office to hand my report. I stopped and looked at my hands.

"Shit!" Just as I closed the door I noticed that I had forgotten the report inside _and_ the keys as well. So not my day.

xxxXXXxxx

I was running so fast to get in time to the office that I hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at me. I stopped and reached up to see if I still had the hood on which I did and then found it odd for every personnel from the military that I crossed paths with stare _down_ at me. They couldn't see…it…so why were they staring at me? Besides, it was just not a _stare_; it was that kind of stares you did when you saw a newborn or even something _cute_. I tried to push that thought aside and started running again until I found the one door I was looking for and the one door I will try to avoid in every occasions I came here. I kind of stopped just to open the door and find the office empty. That was unusual, but then I heard voices coming from that bastard's office and hurried to the door to open it when someone stepped out. I had no time to dodge the person and slammed right into him. I fell down and stayed there for a while before I started rubbing my head.

"Ouch," I said as I still rubbed my head in pain. I really crashed that hard for my head to be hurting so much. I was waiting for a remark to come something like "be careful Boss," or "Sorry Fullmetal, I didn't see you." Or something among the lines, but there was only silence. I looked up just to see a shocked General stare down at me and behind him the rest doing the same.

"What?" I asked annoyed as they still stared down at me. Mustang opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as if he was thinking of what to say.

"Are you all just going to stare at me or what? Is not like I've grown an extra head ya know!" I yelled at them.

"No, but you surely have grown an extra pair of ears, Boss." I heard Havoc said. I frowned and then understood what he meant. I reached up just to feel my hair and…damn.

"I…ummm-" I stared saying but the General interrupted me as he started hugging me. Wait what!? The _General_ is hugging _me_?

"What the Hell?!" I said as I freaked out and felt my cheeks heat up. Oh please tell me I'm not blushing.

"You look so cute!!!" Was the General's response, which I didn't like. After I heard his words I felt my cheeks heat even more. I pushed him off of me and looked everywhere but him since I knew he was staring down at me. The blush was still present, but I didn't want to admit that it was there.

"General?" I heard Hawkeye's voice.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Mustang answered.

"Would…do you need some time alone with the Major?" She asked carefully looking for the right words.

"No, that's okay Lieutenant. I just wanted to make sure it was really Fullmetal and not someone else. But seeing that he is this _short_ I know that it's really him." He said as he smirked. Oh that damned smirk of his! I so wanted to curse at him by calling me short, which I'm not short! But just couldn't find myself doing so right now. The blush was still present on my cheeks and I looked down to the floor just to hide it or to make it go away before I looked up again. But it wouldn't go away!

There was an awkward silence and I could still feel everyone staring at me.

"Well, that's strange. Well, moving on. Your report Fullmetal." He said smoothly, which made my legs tremble. Okay, I never thought that! So erase it from your mind!

"What?!" I asked once I paid attention to what he said and not of how his voice made me quiver.

"Do not tell me you don't have it Fullmetal. I've been waiting for half an hour for you to arrive and I have better things to do than deal with you at the moment."

"Yeah, but…aren't you going to ask how this happened?" I said as I pointed to my…new cat ears.

"Well I don't need to. Alphonse was kind enough to tell that before you did." He answered as he smirked _again_! Does he never get tired of smirking _all_ the time?

"Heya brother," someone said behind Mustang as he stepped out and Al's head popped out from nowhere.

"Al? Why the hell are you telling this to that bastard?" I argued. Al stepped back and smiled nervously at me.

"Don't get mad at me brother, I was just-"

"Do not get mad at you?! After what you _did_ to me?! You are kidding right?" Al just laughed nervously.

"Well, what did you tell them?" I asked now curious about what he really told them. Knowing Al he would have add something.

"He just told us how-" Breda started saying but then I cut him off and glared at him.

"I asked _Al_, not you." I hissed at him and then stopped and blinked a few times before everyone started laughing. I did _not_ just hissed like cats do. Damn this day.

"Okay enough!" I yelled at them and trying not to _hiss._ Jeez, it was just so hard not to act like a cat. They all made an effort to stop laughing and whipped their tears before the office fell on silence once again.

"You were saying Al."

"Oh, right. Heh! Well you see, I just told them how I found a kitten and brought it home when Winry told me not to. Then went to you to see if you could keep it just to have the same answer. And then that the fight started and you accidentally transmutated yourself with the kitten, sort of." I blinked a few times before I narrowed my eyes.

"You forgot something Al." I told him coldly.

"And what would that be Fullmetal?" Mustang asked me.

"I did _not_ transmutate myself with that cat on purpose. Al threw the cat at the just as I was about to clap my hands together but instead clapped at the cat and…well, you can see the rest." I said as I sighed.

"Oh I forgot to say that." Al said suddenly as he scratched his chin.

There was a few seconds of silence before everyone in the office asked the questions that I had been trying to avoid.

"Do you drink milk now?"

"Do you just have cat ears?"

"Do you have a tail too?"

"Did the transmutation made you shorter?" I stopped from rolling my eyes as the last question was asked and looked at the only one person who would dare to ask it. I furiously jumped on top of him making him fall on his back.

"Who are you calling so short that will not be able to-" I was soon cut off, _again,_ as Mustang started stroking my cat ears. Oh it felt so good that made me want to…just before I realized it I started purring and couldn't find myself to stop it since Mustang wouldn't stop stroking my ears either. I was so lost in my purring and the touch of my ears that I hadn't realize that I was snuggling on Mustang as I was still on top of him and also the fact that everyone was going "aw" at me as I did this. I snuggled a little more to Mustang just as he stopped and stared up at me.

"Well Fullmetal, I never thought you had that feelings for me." He said _still_ smirked once again. My face redden as I moved away from him. Damn that man.

"Shut up."

"We'll leave you two alone." Havoc said as he got out of the office as Breda and Furey followed. Hawkeye and Al still stayed but I tried my best to ignore them, and especially Mustang.

"Well brother, I made sure to bring you some toys for you to entertain yourself with, but I see that the General will make a better use of his free time and play with you." Al said as he reached down for a bag and showed it to me before he put it down again and left the office with Hawkeye following him as well.

"I'm so going to kill him." I muttered. I looked behind me to see if Mustang was still on the floor but he was gone. I looked around and found him near the shopping bad AL had brought. I looked at him curiously just as he turned around and threw me a little ball with a bell inside of it (I noticed once he tossed it to me) and for some reason I found myself really interested by it and started following the ball. It went under one of the desks and I jumped just to catch it on the other side. Once I caught it I looked up to see Mustang with amused eyes and a smile on his face. A _real_ smile, odd, isn't it?

"You _really_ look cute." He said as he went into his office. I stared at him curious and feeling a little blush on my cheeks again as I decided to follow him.

xxxXXXxxx

My first time doing a Neko (cat) fic. And I really hope that I did a good job at this one. I will still be posting more chapters of "From the day you were gone." I just wanted to share this idea with all of you and hopefully all of you who'll review can also check out my other fic from FMA.

So, Take Care all of ya! R & R!


	2. Subordinates Going Wild

(A/N: So this Fanfic is going to be written in just 2 point of views, Roy's and Ed's. So don't get confused XD. Besides, it is harder to write this way but so much fun. Anyways, Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…not even Neko Ed.

xxxXXXxxx

I knew I shouldn't have turned away when he started blushing. He just looked so adorable blushing _and _with those cute cat ears that matched his hair color. I didn't notice that he was following me until I sat on my chair behind my desk. I was a little surprised to see him inside my office when I didn't need him anymore. Well, I did need him since I still hadn't seen his report on that one last mission. I knew that once I asked him for it he was going to start yelling at me and requesting to get him other missions other than the "loosing-precious-time-on-something-shitty" as Ed would say. And yes, it was always for my own benefit and no longer for his now that he had restored Al's body and his limbs, but I was just teasing him that way.

A lot of people (Havoc included) had at least once told me that I had a "secret" crush on Edward. Not possible. Havoc even made it sound like I was some teenage girl, which I'm obviously not. He ended up in the hospital after he gave his "opinion" since it really got me on my nerves and I set him on fire. Thankfully Hawkeye was not in the office when this happened or I would have ended up with Havoc at the hospital.

I stared at Ed as he sat down on his usual spot on the same couch. He started rubbing his hands together as if he was nervous. Edward Elric…nervous? I kept quiet just to hear his oh so wanted rant about what I had said earlier before I turned around and headed to my office. But no yelling came out of his mouth. Instead…

"So…now what?" He asked me as he kept his gaze to his hands.

"What indeed." I muttered.

"I need to see your report Fullmetal." I said smoothly as he glanced at me quickly before he got up from the couch and handed me his report. I took it and waited a little longer to see if he was going to say anything else. He kept quiet so I opened his report and took a quick look at his paperwork before I glanced at him one more time.

I looked back down to the paper and started getting dizzy, as his handwriting was always so terrible and illegible. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them just to find two curious eyes staring at me.

"You are supposed to read it." Ed said as he started grinning. Hold on a minute! He just confuses me! One moment he is so nervous and embarrassed and the next he is grinning and happy? What the hell is going on? Talking about mood swings.

"Or are you getting blind, old man?" He said before I could even open my mouth. Okay, I never liked it when people call me old man. I'm not that old!

"I would be reading it if it wasn't impossible to do so."

"Hey! I write better than you do bastard!" Yeah, I knew the quiet Edward wouldn't last too long.

"Riiiight. Look, here it says…reilrode? Fullmetal, that's not even a word! And you even wrote 'running' with just one N! Are you sure you know how to write?"

"Shut up! I did not write that!"

"Then who Fullmetal? I only sent you to the mission." I smirked as he started getting frustrated, but hey, I need a translator ever time he hands out his report. Not my fault he doesn't know how to write _properly._

"Give me that!" He yanked the report away from my hands. He started reading the report and then finally looked up at me.

"I see nothing wrong with it. If you can't read it then too bad 'cause I'm not going to rewrite it."

"Okay, then at least read it to me." He looked at me in shock and then I saw the cutest thing ever! He moved his cat ears back! I just wanted to jump on him again but knew it was not such a good idea.

"I am so not going to read it to you. You figure it out." He handed me the report back and turned away to leave.

"Fullmetal-" I called for him before he left. He turned around slowly just enough for me to see his golden eyes. Cute!

"You are required to be here early tomorrow."

"How early?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"8 o'clock. And be in time Fullmetal." I said as I picked up his report to "read" it.

"What?! Why so early? What am I going to do?" I looked up at him and smirked.

"Work." I responded and dropped my gaze to the report again. I heard him sigh and the door close. That was so unexpected. Well, at least he is going to be early tomorrow. He was actually needed at ten and not at eight, but knowing Edward for too long, I knew I had to tell him to be here at eight.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I muttered to myself as I sighed and tried to finish all he paperwork I had left.

**The Next Day**

That stupid bastard. My day was starting just like yesterday, awful, and all because that bastard told me to wake up early today. Well, I was sure going to impress him by getting at HQ in time. Being half-cat really sucks, but it also has a good side. Like being held by the General… not thinking that again. But also waking up in time, I guess that's a good thing.

So here I am running to HQ 'cause Al didn't wake me up when he did even when I told him yesterday when I came back. What a good brother he is.

I finally reached the gate to enter HQ and decided to catch my breath first before I entered the building. Now that I could breath like a normal person and not like some crazy guy, I made my way towards the building and to that bastard's office. Of course I made sure to keep the hood on, since just Mustang's subordinates knew about the little…incident.

Once I reached the door to Mustang's office I stopped again and sighed. I just hope that everything goes better than yesterday. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Havoc was already there sitting half-awake and half-asleep. Furey was next to him drinking his coffee carefully so he wouldn't burn himself. Hawkeye was looking at some paperwork, pretty much awake. Alphonse was lying down on the sofa with his eyes close. Falman was nowhere to be seen and Breda was just…being Breda. It was obvious that Mustang was inside the other office so I sighed and kicked the door open as it smashed against the wall and everyone jumped in surprise. Havoc started screaming like a girl, not surprised. Al jumped at the sudden smash and fell down. Furey got himself drenched in coffee and Breda knelt down as a bullet passed beside me. I just froze and stared at Hawkeye.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" She was obviously furious. I looked down at her paper work and there was a big line of ink across the paper she had been holding. I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing.

"I'm glad to see you in a good mood Fullmetal." I suddenly heard as I stopped laughing and looked up to see Mustang smirking down at me. I grinned as he held out his hand for me to help me stand up (yeah, I laughed so hard I started rolling on the floor) and I took it without me really noticing what I was doing until he helped me up. His hand just felt so warm and…

"When we are in the office you may take the hood off, Fullmetal." He said as he pulled down the hoodie and smirked once more before he disappeared into his office. I smiled to myself before I turned to face the really pissed off subordinates and brother.

"About what you did right now brother." Al said evilly as he started walking towards me.

"Al, heh, it was just a joke." I said as I started backing away from all of them and rubbing the back of my head.

"Well Edward, not for us." Hawkeye said as they all, yes ALL launched towards me.

I moved before they could catch me and started running to the only place they would not hurt me, Mustang's office. As I stared reaching for the door, bullets passed beside me.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?!" I yelled at Hawkeye as Furey and Havoc threw at me either cigarettes or mugs _with_ coffee. Luckily for me, Breda was just standing there enjoying the show. But Al, oh Al started transumtating a rope so he could catch me with it. I ran faster and screamed louder as Al threw the rope at me and caught me.

"No!!! I don't want to be dog's food! Bastard! Bastard! MUSTANG!" I started yelling. I just hoped Mustang got here to help me out before I turn out to be dog's food! No!

Al started pulling the rope and I could just do the only thing my 'cat instincts' and dig my nails to the carpet. But it wouldn't work so I started moving like crazy still trying to dig my nails into the carpet to stop them from moving me towards them.

"Ah! Al! Stop it! Don't pull! You are hurting my freaking tail!" And then they stopped pulling me. I opened one of my eyes and then the other one.

"You have a tail?" They all asked at the same time. I stared at them for a few moments then frowned.

"Shit." I said as they started pulling me again. Why pull me!?

"Argh! Let me live! I still want to get married and have some kids! Let me live!" I yelled at them as I struggle to get free from the stupid rope.

"Ed, you do know that men don't get pregnant, do you?" Furey asked me. I blinked a few times and then asked,

"They don't? Damn, and I was having such a good time thinking about the names." I said as I sighed and they backed away. Just what I wanted. Hya!

"Eek!" They dropped the rope and I was finally free!

"Bye bye suckers!" I yelled as I ran towards the main door but Hawkeye was faster and blocked it so I turned around and then headed to the only door left, Mustang's. Fine, the Mustang's it is. I ran as fast as I could and finally I reached it before I heard more gunshots. I closed the door and the locked it and then transmutated another lock and then a door made of steal in front of it. Then I dropped to the floor and sighed as I cleaned away the sweat dropping from my forehead with my sleeve.

"Well Edward, you did a good job in keeping us here for ever." I heard that bastard said behind me. I turned around to see the General sitting behind his desk and smirking down at me.

"It's all your fault! I yelled your name so you could help me from the wild people out there! Oh but you did nothing and I was about to be dog food!"

"'Bastard' is not my name Fullmetal." He said calmly. Damn that man.

"I yelled 'Mustang' and you still didn't come!" I got up from the floor and made my way towards Mustang just to be right in front of his face.

"Oh you did? I didn't hear you." He said sarcastically. I was about to hit that man on the face when there was a terrible smashing sound from the other side.

"See! You have wild people as subordinates! And I have a wild brother! What is this?! A zoo?!" I yelled as I started going crazy! I stopped my sudden outburst as Mustang started chuckling.

"What?" I said irritated.

"I sure have a zoo in here. First Black Hayate and now you." Damn, I hate that man, but he looks so real when he laughs.

"I hate you."

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter XD Now Review!


	3. More Problems

(A/N: Sorry for the delay…I know it wasn't that long, but I still wanted to apologize…So now o with the story and I will really, REALLY appreciate if you guys can have the time to review…it's my stamina XD hehehe, jk…but I really like to know what people like of my writing so please drop a review!

Disclaimer: Do I really look (or sound) like I own FMA??? Not a chance in this lifetime.

Warnings: Probably language…but that's about it…oh! And a really dramatic change of "happy-stuff" to "drama-stuff" XD

Oh, and if there are any mistakes I apologize since this fic is unbeta and I'm not that kind of person who really know a lot of English, heh! So I apologize.

xxxXXXxxx

"So Fullmetal, what do you plan on doing about your..._cat problem_?" Damn that stupid bastard. Now he calls it a problem…well sure it's a problem but he is making it sound like if it were an illness!

"I was thinking about looking up for an array that can undo things, but it is obvious that there is no such thing, so…" I stopped talking. Was it really necessary for me to say that there was really no way out from this? As much as I hate to admit it, I really doubt there is a solution for this.

"So…?" Mustang said as in cue for me to continue, but I don't want to! Damn bastard.

"I'm a freaking chimera, Mustang! I'm…I'm so fucked up." I said as I sighed the last word. Yeah, I'm being weak right now, but hey! Not my fault that my brother decided to throw me a freaking cat when I'm about to transmutate!

"There is a way out-" He started saying but I cut him off. I'm sure never going to believe that mocking bastard.

"Is there really a way out of this?" I said as I rub my nose with the back of my hand. I shouldn't have done that. Every time (yes, _every time_) I do something _like_ a cat that Mustang always puts that…somehow…_cute_ twitch…face. I never said that!

"So innocent. Fullmetal, I can't believe you are thinking of this situation in a pessimistic way. Must be your _cat_ innocence." And just another thing to add to my "I Hate Mustang So Much That I'll Punch Him In The Face Every Time He Smirks" journal:

He _smirked_ again! And he is even _laughing_ at me!

"Hey! Knock it off! If you don't want to end up like me then you better shut up 'cause this is NOT funny!" Well, at least he is making the effort to stop. NOT!

"Aargh! Forget it Mustang! I knew you were a bastard but I never thought that you actually enjoyed making people feel like shit. Thanks a lot." I got up from the couch (since when have I been sitting on the couch?!) and started walking towards the…ummm…steel and wooden door, heh.

"Do you really want to go out there?" Mustang finally said after he finished laughing at me. Bastard.

Just as he said that, more poundings were heard. Yeah, not a good idea to go out yet.

"I hate you Mustang." I murmured, but he sure heard me.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't help it since you are not the only one." And I'm sure glad about that.

"Look, I will help you but only if you ask for my help." Is he kidding!

"Ha! Right, like _I_ would ask for your help? Pluh-eeze!" He quirked his eyebrow and stared at me…but not just any stare. It's that kind of stare someone gives you when…hold on a minute! This is so Déjà vu! Yeah well, whatever.

I transmutated the door to how it was before, except that I left there the rest of the-oh so many transmutated locks, just in case.

But just as soon as I opened the wooden door there was nothing else but three really pissed off subordinates _and_ brother. They tried to open the door but I pushed the door as hard as I could. But still, my strength against three pissed off subordinates _and_ brother? Not a chance.

"Wha-! Wild men!"

"Hey!"

"And woman." I responded as fast as I could before Hawkeye could really put a bullet on my head. Right after that they all started pushing the door to my way so they could open it. Yeah, I'm doomed.

"I said I was sorry! Can't you forgive Edward Elric?!"

"No!" They all yelled back.

"What about an Ed kitty?"

"No!"

"Jeez! What about a _cute_ lil' Ed kitty?"

"I might consider that one." I heard Havoc say. What the Hell?!

"No!" The rest, except Havoc of course, answered.

"Aargh! You people need vacations!"

"What's going on here? Having a party without me?" My day just couldn't get any better could it!

Oh please God of all kittens save me from that man!

"General Hughes." Hawkeye answered but never let go of the damn door! Anyways, that man worried me more than the wild men…and woman.

I let go of the door and looked around the office to see where I could hide from Hughes. Normally I wouldn't have done so, but that man gets crazy over cute things and noticing how Mustang says I'm…cute…then I wouldn't doubt him. Especially _him_! Him being Mustang! Since when he thinks I'm cute? Must be the cat thing. But I thought he was into dogs! Not in that way…what I meant is…oh forget it. Moving on with my "oh-so-called-escape".

There really was nowhere to hide. There was the coffee table but I really doubt that it would help. Other than that there was Mustang's desk. Moving on. There was the window…that's a no-no. Fine! Mustang's desk it is. (Oh, just for the record, it didn't take more than 5 seconds to think this over and hide under Mustang's desk.)

"What the-" Mustang had been working on more paperwork other than enjoying the show, unlike Breda. I know, so unlike Mustang, but at least I didn't make myself look pathetic in front of him. Or maybe I did.

"Shut up if you wanna live." I hissed at him (and for the first time I was not bothered on hissing like a cat) and he looked at me anxiously.

"Why are you so scared about? Its just Hughes!" He hissed back, but obviously nothing like me…being cat and all.

"Precisely!"

"There is nothing wrong with Hughes and you know he won't judge you by your new _change_."

"It is still Hughes who we are talking about here!"

"Roy?" I hit _gently _Mustang's leg and he kicked me back before he looked up at Hughes.

"Hughes."

"You okay?"

"Yes why?"

"'Cause you just hit your desk."

"Oh that! Yeah, you see I was working on this paper right before you came in, but I accidentally dropped it so when I picked it up some part of it got torn and I got so mad that I hit the desk. You know that Hawkeye is going to kill me." Couldn't that stupid bastard come up with something more _realistic_?

"Right, so where is this paper?" Oh, Mustang it's so doom!

"Oh, the paper? Right, ummm…" That's when I heard Hughes footsteps getting closer. Damn that bastard is going to owe me one.

I reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a paper, any paper. I _silently_ (is possible) tore a piece of it and put it on Mustang's lap. Just when I did so he looked that at me and you will NOT believe this: Roy Mustang blushed. Yes, an actually blush! I could have cracked up if I was not hiding from Hughes.

Mustang took the torn paper I left on his lap and showed it to Hughes.

"You look nervous Mustang." Hughes said before he stayed quiet, probably reading the paper Mustang handed him.

"Do I? Well wouldn't you be if one of your subordinates would actually kill you if something happens to the paperwork? Hawkeye is so going to kill me." Mustang said as he sighed and put his hand over his face.

"Not just her but Edward as well. The paper you just tore is about Edward being able to leave the military. Oh, and look at the date! It was even four months ago! Ha! Oh who are you trying to fool Roy." What?! I was actually going to be set free and that bastard didn't tell me?! I was about to jump on him but he noticed my reaction and kick me. Fortunate for me, it was just a little higher from my package (you get the idea of what I'm talking about, right?).

"Hughes, not now. I really don't want to talk about."

"But you know you will have to tell Edward some day. You know how he wanted to leave the military right when he restored Al back. I can't believe you are doing this to him." And neither can I?! How could he!

"Hughes-"

"Look Roy, I know you care about him and-"

"Hughes! I told you not now! I'm really not in the mood to talk about this."

"Roy, I'm just trying to help you. And you know that even when he is no longer in the military service he will still come to visit." Then there was silence. I was waiting to see what else Mustang would say but kept quiet, until Hughes spoke again.

"You are not going to tell him" It was not a question.

"About what?" Roy answered coldly.

"About everything! About how you feel, about the military, and well, mostly about you." Roy sighed and then looked up at Hughes.

"No, I will not tell him." Damn that bastard. I've waiting too long now. I jumped up and pointed at him.

"How could you! I was finally going to be out of this misery and you made me stay for your own purposes! And you even lied to me all those times when I asked you when I was going to finally get my resignation papers!" When I started talking Hughes stepped back and even Mustang got up from his chair.

"Edward is not like that."

"Don't call me Edward! You never have and never will!"

"Just listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to listen to you or hear from you ever again! I'm out of here!" And just before he could say another word I left the office. Havoc, Al and the rest were about to stop me to pay from the joke early in the morning but as soon as they took a good look at my face it told them to stay away from me.

I just couldn't believe that Mustang was that much of an idiot. I was running as fast as I could that I didn't even noticed when I got to the park near HQ.

Well, here I am. Stuck being a chimera, half-cat half-me. And to add more things to my list, Mustang has being lying to me. Damn military, and damn Mustang.

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N: Okay this is a little note so you guys won't get lost at the change that I'm about to do now. First it was Ed's POV, so now I'm going to change this last part and it's going to be now in 3rd Person. )

Roy had tried to stop Ed by calling his name over and over again and he was about to run to catch up with him but Hughes stopped him.

"Hughes-"

"I know that you want to go for him, but might I first suggest you to get your thoughts in order before leaving? I mean, what are you going to tell him? 'Sorry Edward, I love you'? Not a chance, unless you want a bruise in your face." Roy sighed and sat on his couch. He didn't really know what to do.

"I just wanted for him to stay a little longer. I was even thinking about telling him how I feel towards him Hughes!" Roy sighed again and put his hand over his face.

"You know…you can always tell him 'some' about the truth."

"And what would the truth be?"

"Well, you can always tell him 'Sorry Edward, I love you."'

"Hey! But I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said and go tell him how much you love him!"

"Right." Roy said and got up from the couch and started opening the door when he realized something.

"But I don't know where he is Hughes."

"Oh, well…ummm…just go and look for him for Christ Sake!" Hughes yelled and Roy couldn't do anything else but run to find Edward.

"General?"

"Yes, Riza?"

"We did not just hear that General Mustang-"

"Is in love with Ed? Yeah, you all heard right. Just don't say anything or he will kill me." Just then Havoc dropped his gaze in disappointment.

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N: THE END! Hehehe, not really…there is still going to be another chapter…and many others XD

hehehe, so now tell me what you think about this chapter! I know that I changed from my "own-way-of-comical-stuff" to all dramatic…I love drama…what can I say XD

So now will wait for Reviews!


	4. I will NEVER go out with him, maybe

(A/N: Chapter 4 up! XD YAY! I'm sorry again for the delay…damn wouldn't let me upload this chapter like oh so many times. Anyways, thanks so much my readers! I really appreciate your wonderful reviews! I'm really trying to make this fic interesting. Oh! And if anyone has a request or wants for something to happen in this fic I will surely consider on doing it, but I will not take away the plot…even if it barely has one XD!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and review! XD

Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own FMA

Warnings: Language.

xxxXXXxxx

Roy started running like crazy and looking for Ed everywhere. He was nowhere to be seen, but then again, even when he is right in front of you it is kind of hard to see him, Roy thought.

He had been running for a long time now, who knows, maybe it had been hours but that didn't matter to him, he just wanted to find Ed. He still didn't know what he would say to Ed but he was positive that he wasn't going to say something stupid like Hughes said. To tell Edward that he loved him was just suicidal.

Just as he was about to turn and head towards the dorms he heard:

"Mommy! There is some short human cat! Mommy!" He turned around and saw two children running to their mother.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT CAN ACTUALLY BE CONFUSED BY A KITTEN AND NOT A CAT!!!" Yeah, I found him, Roy thought as he headed towards Ed.

xxxXXXxxx

I'm never going back to Head Quarters. Make them look for me but I will never go there again. Let them rot instead.

But no, here I am thinking of that stupid bastard, he doesn't even deserve to be thought of! Damn him!

"Look Mommy, there is some strange kitty there." I had to turn to see who had noticed me. Shit! I had forgotten to put back the damn hood on. Just great.

"Mommy, that's a cute kitty, can we keep him?" I heard another kid say. They were three of them and apparently the mother hadn't been paying attention to her kids. What a wonderful mother.

"Mommy!" One of them pulled on her shirt so she would pay attention to them but she just nodded to him and left her gaze towards someone else. Not like I care.

Before I realized it the other two kids jumped on me and started pulling at my ears.

"Hey! Knock that off! It hurts!" I yelled at them both and they stopped and stared at me with horror, perfect.

"Mommy! There is some short human cat! Mommy!" The kids ran and the mother finally turned. But then I caught on to what the kid said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT CAN ACTUALLY BE CONFUSED BY A KITTEN AND NOT A CAT!!!" Jeez! Damn kids! That's why I hate kids! Now I'm glad that guys cannot get pregnant. Wait, no…I still want to see a guy getting pregnant. (1)

Just as I got up from the ground I heard some chuckling behind me. I turned around frustrated and stared at the one person I did not want to talk to in a lifetime, or maybe longer.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!" I yelled at Mustang as I bended down, tore a piece of grass and threw it at his face. Unlucky for me, and I can't believe I'm about to say this; he's too tall for the grass to reach him and just dropped by his feet. And he started laughing harder. It pissed me off even more that I kicked his cough you-know-what.

"Urgh! What…the…fuck!" He said in between gasps. I just grinned at him.

"For laughing at me." I answered as I kicked him again (keep in mind that I kicked him with the automail this time) right before he was getting up from the ground.

"What…this…time?!" He yelled at me again but I just chuckled as he was trying so hard not to grab his you-know-what.

"Because of what you did back there, even though you owe me a lot more." I said and this time he put his hands on his you-know-what so I wouldn't kick him again.

"Now that you are here and I can't get away from you…talk." I said as soon as he got composure of himself.

"About what?" Roy asked _obviously_ playing dumb.

"Aargh! Don't give me that answer General bastard! I want to know why you never gave me those damn papers!" He sighed before he looked down as if he were thinking what to answer. Wait a minute, he thinks? Hard to believe since all he's done in his life is write his stupid name on paper and that's it. Do you need to think to write your name?

"You conscious or need coffee?" I asked when he didn't answer to me. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you asking me on a date Fullmetal?" Mustang asked _sarcastically_ (don't forget that! Because it made me blush, shh, a secret!) as he smirked once _again_! Okay, I'll go to his Oh-so called _date_ and I promise I will take note on how many times he smirks. You'll see that we'll get pass 100…probably…not sure.

"Stupid bastard. I will never ask you out on a date, even if they gave me $100 bucks. Well if it's for the money probably, but for something else _never_." Ptzz! Big fat lie! Who wouldn't want to go out on a date with Mustang?! Look at him! He is the most perfect guy you can ever find in Central! But of course he is straight, wait! What am I thinking about?! He is just a stupid idiot who only knows how to write his name!

"Well, what about if _I_ ask _you_ out?" He asked casually, it even sounded like he had said that so many times over. Like if he had been practicing it, but thinking about that, maybe he has, being the most wanted man in _life!_ Yes, in life now.

But let's just think about this for a second. Roy Mustang, _the_ most wanted man in life…just asked me out! Hya!!!

"I'm so not going out with you, better luck next time." But of course I deny him since this is just one of those many jokes he always makes now that he knows that I'm gay. Damn! It even sounds so unnatural to say that I'm gay.

"That sounded so gay." Was his only answer as he smirked. (Remember that I'm going to count how many times he smirk, so now lets start! 1/100)

"Shut up."

"Well, if you put it that way, then what about if we just go for coffee. No date until I have luck." 2/100…I don't even have to say what it means or what he just did now…you take a guess and if you know Mustang then you'll be right.

"Okay, no hugs, no holding hands," even if I'm dying to hold his hand, but I'm not going to admit that to him.

"And absolutely NO KISSING!" 3/100. I couldn't hold it and I started laughing at how ridiculous my game is, but I still want to count his smirks!

"Are you sure you don't want to hug me, touch me and kiss me?" 4/100. I knew, I just knew! I blushed. Heh! Well, what can I do about it? The guy is offering with no 'paying-back' shit. But I do not want him to see how much I really want to do those things so I just deny him, again.

"Fine, but you know that I won't hesitate to do that to you." blush And 5/100.

"Damn it Mustang! I don't have all day so if you want to go for your stupid coffee then lets go." I mumbled. Aargh! It's eating me from inside not to hold his hand as we walk down the street. Would it be weird if I do it? Aargh! I don't even want to think about it 'cause I won't do it even when I'm dead! Well, probably not.

We entered a restaurant and we got out seats right after Mustang winked at the manager of the restaurant. The girl just blushed and showed us our seats. Mustang probably already dated her.

"Hello gentlemen," She started saying but all the time looking at Mustang, oh-so prefect.

"I will be your waitress for today," since when the manager is a waitress? I thought that a manager all it had to do was walking around the restaurant and asking people if they were okay, but waitress? Mustang probably even slept with her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She said in her 'cute-squeaky-bitchy voice. I just couldn't hold it and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I would like a cup of coffee. You honey?" Mustang said and I just had to twitch at the word 'honey'. Since when he calls me that?

"Chamomile tea." The manager-waitress (what the hell?!) nodded and left.

"Don't call me 'honey' again." I said as I took the menu and started looking at the food to decide what to order. I know Mustang said only a cup of coffee, but I'm getting hungry.

"I just wanted to get the competition out of your way."

"Who says I want to fight with someone over you? Especially over you." 6/100. I know I didn't even see him because I'm looking at the menu but I just knew that he smirked.

"You have it written all over your face how much you desire me." He answered smoothly making me shiver, in a good way. Damn him.

"You so wish you could make me desire you."

"Then if you don't, why do you blush?" Fuck! Aargh! I didn't even know I was blushing! Damn that man! Damn him well!

"Shut up."

xxxXXXxxx

1. - That's a real thought, not matter how crazy it sounds I want to see a man pregnant before I die XD

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N: Not the end yet XD

This is the first part at the restaurant and then the next chapter will be the real talking…and maybe something will happen. Muahahahaha! Hehe. So if you read this chapter and liked it, then review! Also, those who put my fic in their story alert please! Review, I really, really wanna know what you think about it XD

Take care all of ya! XD


	5. Broccoli?

(A/N: Yes, finally chapter 5 is here! Woot! Woot! Hehe, okay…so first of…I really want to thank to all of those who is reading and reviewing this fic. My readers, you are all special for me and I really hope you like this chapter 'cause it's made especially for all of those who like Yaoiness…I won't say what happens, so read on and find out for yourselves XD!!!

Disclaimer: They are only mine when they are in my mind XD!!!

Warnings: nothing explicit, but there is some language and Yaoiness XD!!!

xxxXXXxxx

I can't believe he made me go with him. Even when he said that it was _just_ going to be 'lunch'. I thought he wanted coffee! Not 'lunch'! Well, I guess I could think of it as a good thing. But I don't want to! Especially when the man that I hate is sitting across from me and doing weird stuff to his food! You just don't order something just to put half of it apart and not eat it. That's just foolish! He orders a salad just to put apart the broccoli, it tastes good with the broccoli.

"Why won't you eat the broccoli?" I ask him, as I get annoyed since he won't eat the broccoli!

"Ummm, maybe because I don't like broccoli?" Great, now he is speaking to me like I'm still a child.

"Hey, it's not like I know everything about you! Actually I know nothing about you, so just give me the broccoli so I can eat it."

"But you have some in your plate. And about you knowing nothing about me is because you don't want to know about me."

"True." Not true. I know everything about the man, but I guess I missed the fact that he doesn't like eating broccoli.

"Well, what about if we share some things about each other right now? Well, the only thing I know about you is that you are-"

"Just-gimme-the-damn-broccoli!" I tried saying as fast as I could before he could say the G word. He, also, tried to pass me his broccoli to my plate. I didn't even bother to say thank you, I just started eating the broccoli. Once I finished it-which was pretty fast, but not exactly how long, I just know that it was fast because of the way Mustang looked at me, heh-I spoke again.

"No, we won't talk about that because I really don't care about you,"

"Right, you don't care about me." He said sarcastically as he smirked yet again.

"No I don't. But that's not the point damn it! We are getting off topic as why we are here!"

"Why are we here?" Does he have amnesia or what?! This is the most annoying thing I have ever done in my life, well, other than fighting with the Gate to get into an agreement.

"I swear I'm going to kick your ass Mustang if you don't quit with your stupid jokes, they are not even funny!" His smirk just couldn't get wider, could it?

"Okay good. Now I want to know why you didn't give me my resignation papers." I said calmly trying to keep some of my temper in control. His smirk disappeared as soon as I asked the question. He looked down at his plate before looking up at me again, meeting my gaze. Oh those eyes, ok focus!

"I…"

"You what."

"You are a great subordinate and I cannot lose you now."

"That doesn't sound right." I admit as I start blushing and I look down at my plate so he won't notice. There was silence and I looked up to see what kept him from speaking. I can't even remember if this was the second time in a day, but I'm positive that he is blushing. Maybe because the comment was embarrassing. Still,

"He looks so much hotter blushing." Did I just say that out loud? Please tell me I did not just say that out loud! Oh my broccoli, just look the way Mustang is looking at me! This is so embarrassing!

"Did you just say-?"

"I was not talking about you!" I screamed as soon as I could. He still had a puzzled expression on his face so I continued speaking.

"The couple from behind you will be getting married soon, the guy just proposed to her so he blushed and he looked cute." Jeez, I can't believe I'm saying this. It even sounds wrong.

"Riiiight."

"Well, you never finished saying why you didn't give me my resignation papers." I changed the topic so we could stop talking about what I just said accidentally, and it _really_ was accidentally. It just slipped.

"Well, the way I meant it is that since you are a prodigy you are of well use to me _as_ a subordinate, and not as something else."

"So you are just using me?! What the Hell!" That bastard, I knew he kept me here with him just for his own good.

"No Edward, it's not like that-"

"Don't call me Edward you bastard! The point here is that I'm just here for your own good! Since I always do your dirty work just so you can get your damn promotions! I guess the rest of your subordinates are in the same position. But you know what? Fuck you, I won't stay here so you can go to the top and the rest of us to the bottom." As soon as I'm over with my little episode I get up from my seat and storm off from the restaurant. I started walking down the street when I felt a grip on my flesh elbow. He pulled me and then pushed me against the wall. Mustang moved his hand over mine just so I wouldn't fight him off, and the other one holding me back, his hand on my shoulder. He lowered his head so his eyes and mine were at the same height and then he leaned and we stayed that way for who knows how long. Our faces were so close that I was afraid that if I spoke I would be able to kiss him. Not that it matter to me, but maybe it would to him.

"I can't believe you just walked away without a real fight." He whispered knowing well that I heard him.

"I did, I just didn't want the people there looking at our dead bodies." I whispered back as I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"You did good." And that was it. After we both said whatever we had to say we just stayed staring at each other again. What? You wanted for us to kiss? Yeah, me too but I'm so not making the first move, he has to do it. And it doesn't look like he will make it anytime soon. Well, maybe later.

"So." I say to break the silence since it now feels awkward.

"So." He answers back. So indeed. What do I do now? My question was answered when he leaned back, but the weird thing is that he never let go of my hand or even moved the pressure he was putting on my shoulder.

This is the weirdest thing ever. I bet he is going to make fun of me or something like that.

"You look so cute when you blush. But I want to see your cat ears when you blush." He said as he pulled back the hood I had on and started caressing my cat ears. It felt so good that I started purring like the last time. But damn! He changes a kiss just to touch my cat ears? What the hell! I pulled back before I could fall completely to the charm. To the Mustang Charm, heh!

Before I could complain I saw the one group of people who was not fit for this romantic moment: The wild people!

All of Mustang's subordinates were walking our way and I just didn't want them to see me with Mustang! They will think that he is the one that I like and NO!!!!

"Ed? What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned again.

"Mustang lean more over me." I only told him that so maybe he could catch on, but he didn't.

"What? Why? Who's coming?" He asked at the same time as he tried to look but I stopped him as I put a hand on his cheek and made him face me again.

"Just lean over me Mustang!" I whispered but he still didn't lean closer. We were not as close this time as we were before, but still he needs to get closer so Hawkeye, Al and the rest won't see us. But if he doesn't lean any _closer_ then we are doom! _I'm_ doom! I'm sure that if he doesn't do something quick I'm going to do something stupid. And I was right. As soon as they were about to see us, I pulled Mustang by his collar and pressed my lips against his. At first it was all rushed, and Mustang kept still since it was all sudden for him. But after a few seconds he started leading the kiss and soon it was more than a simple kiss. I felt his hands on both sides of my face and then another one moved to the top of my head where my cat ears are and started touching them as well.

"Hey, look at those two. Making out in the middle of the street." I heard Al say but I still didn't want to break the kiss, and by how Mustang kept moving his hands, neither did he.

"That looks so romantic. They even look perfect for each other." Furey said next in a whinny voice. Mustang stopped for a moment, breath in and out and let me do the same and then leaned again and kissed me softly.

"C'mon, lets leave them alone." We both heard Hawkeye say and we stopped for a second noticing the hardness on her words. We heard them leave but we made no effort to stop. But then I needed to catch for more breath and parted away gasping. Then I heard Mustang grasp for air and looked at him as he looked down at me and smiled. I looked down as I started going into an impossible shade of red.

I then felt a hand on my chin and made me look up at him.

"Roy, I-" He shushed me and smiled again. He really looks good when he smiles than when he smirks.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now shall we go?" He asked me as he took my hand and lead the way. But one last caress to my cat ears needed to be done, right? Damn bastard. But oh how good he kisses.

**SOON, CHAPTER 6…**

xxxXXXxxx

(A/N: Hya!!! Yes! I know! So much cuteness for even me to write but it was so cute!!! I was taking so long in making them do something…so, here it is! XD

Now, if you really liked it review!!!

Take care all of ya readers!!!


	6. Riza is with WHO?

**MUST READ!**: Sorry for the wait my readers, but now I must sadly say that there won't be any updates soon since school it's killing me and I have lots of work that I need to catch up. But I will try to update as soon as I'm free from Hell.

**Note:** Also, I'm brainstorming another fic that will be posted in the near future which a wonderful reader named by KobrahEdo was a great inspiration and still is and which she is happily helping me. If any of you is interested in the fic it will be called "Poison Through Your Veins." So anyone who is interested please wait for it 'cause it's going to be GREAT! I hope…XD!!! Now on with the story XD

**Disclaimer:** I will never own FMA; don't have the money for it, sadly.

xxxXXXxxx

He didn't let go of my hand until we reached Head Quarters and turned around to face me.

"You must still come with me, Fullmetal." And he led the way. I kept my distance as I was still thinking about the stupidest but best thing I did. I just hope he doesn't bring it up in the near future 'cause I know how much he is going to tease me about it: "Fullmetal, I can't believe you are such a horrible kisser" or " Thanks to you Fullmetal my back hurts, so please drink your milk so you can grow up and by back won't hurt when we kiss again, _if_ we kiss again." Aargh! It even pisses me off to think what he'll say! Damn man.

We walked all the way to his office and once we got there we were not surprised to find it empty. _I_ was not surprised. Because of them I did something just an idiot would do.

"Sit down Fullmetal." He spoke as he made himself comfortable in his chair and I walked towards my favorite spot: the end of the sofa. Once I sat down I opened my mouth to ask why he needed me but found myself speechless. I guess I'm to embarrass to speak right now. Just now I can still feel how he tastes.

"We have been assigned to a mission by the Fuhrer,"

"We?" I finally spoke not really liking the 'we' part…sort of.

"Yes 'we'. Apparently the Fuhrer's daughter sneaked out about two days ago with her boyfriend and never returned.1"

"So we have to look for this brat? Jeez, can't her own father look for her? Or the personal guards?"

"My opinion is the same, but when the Fuhrer told me that the 'boyfriend' is an alchemist I understood why he needs us."

"Okay, I understand that part, but why me? Why not just you?" I asked. There really was not point for me to go.

"Because the boyfriend used to live in Reesembool and some witnesses say that they were last seen at the train station. So if they went to Reesembool you will be the perfect guide." Stupid bastard. This is what I mean; he only needs me near him 'cause I'm the perfect person to do his dirty job. I really don't care about the Fuhrer's daughter and I really don't care if I get kicked out from the military, that's precisely what I want.

"What if they didn't go to Reesembool? What if they are somewhere else? I think this is a waste of time."

"Not if we know _where_ to look. Now Fullmetal, the Fuhrer said that the boyfriend is a very talented alchemist and that's why I requested for you to come with me." Holy macaroni.

"You what?! Why you did that?!"

"Clam down Fullmetal! You should be honored that the Fuhrer even accepted. Now sit down." Oh, I didn't even notice that I had stood up. But still, how dare he!

"Well, to give you a little notice: _I do not feel honored, damn it!_"

"Quit the whining Fullmetal, and whether you like it or not you are coming with me to your hometown." Heh! He makes it sound like he has to go there to meet with my relatives, you know like how the boyfriend has to go meet the girlfriend's parents. But of course, there are two things that are missing here, one it's that my parents are no longer here and the second one is that Roy isn't anything near the boyfriend category…I think. Pity, 'cause we could have been on the first page. Not that I really care about publicity but I'm just saying.

"Fine Mustang, but if you try anything I will take the first train back to Central." Then he had to smirk, of course. How could I have forgotten about the smirk?

"Oh wait just there Fullmetal, if I remember correctly _you_ were the one who kissed me, not the other way around." I guess I'm blushing because his smirk it's getting wider.

"Shut up, if it wasn't because you didn't want to hear or do what I said I wouldn't have done that!"

"Right, I know you liked it Fullmetal." I rolled my eyes; I couldn't hold it! So what? And I didn't roll my eyes because it's a lie, I rolled my eyes because it's true, I know it doesn't make sense but it's true!

"And let me say this Fullmetal, for being inexperienced you were not bad." Did he…? Did he just say that I was not bad? I cannot believe this. I should have recorded him while I could.

"But then again, I guess since you are a cat now it must be because of the way you _clean_ yourself." I got up from the sofa again (and yes, I did notice this time) and came up to him to be face-to-face with him. I could hit him right now but why not play along?

"Well Mustang, I know you enjoyed it as well by the way your tongue was moving." I answered with a grin on my face, especially since I know for sure now that we're face-to-face that he is blushing; I can notice it.

"You also look so cute when you blush." I added as I leaned back and turned around to leave the office. But…

"I never thought you felt that way about the General, brother." Why are my days worsening day by day since I'd been transmutated with a cat?

"I…I don't Al. I was just saying that-"

"Don't worry Alphonse, I will not let anything happen between me and Fullmetal." Roy…excuse me, _Mustang_ interrupted me. But for some reason I felt a great disappointment when Mustang made this remark.

"Don't get me wrong General, but I hope that's a promise." I turned sharply to look at Al. why is he saying this? Wouldn't it be too obvious that I like the guy? Wouldn't he know since he's my brother? I looked back at Mustang and he just nodded.

"Well Mustang, I'm leaving. Now that you told me about the new mission there is no point for me to stay here any longer." As soon as I spoke I tried to make my way out of the office again but I realized that Al was not the only one standing there listening to the whole conversation but the rest of the subordinates as well. Shit, shit, SHIT!

I tried to push past them but Hawkeye was the one who grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I need to talk to you Edward, sir." She said as politely as she could. I nodded and made one last glance to Mustang before we left. Though I didn't miss the confuse expression he had on his face.

xxxXXXxxx

We walked all the way to the end of the block from Head Quarters before Hawkeye stopped and turned to look at me with a real pissed off look on her face.

"What do you need me for Hawkeye?" I asked since she felt like silence was better than talking, something she wanted to do and got me out there for.

"I know that _you_ are not going to keep the promise your brother asked for." Oh really? Well, that's not big news Riza; we both know we are _not_ by any means going to keep that promise. Or at least I won't.

"And why are you so mad about it?" I asked not understanding her anger towards all of this.

"Look Edward, I don't want to be mean or anything but I just want you to stay away from him. If you haven't realized, Roy and I are going out. So I don't want you to ruin my relation with him." H.O.L.Y F.U.C.K. She is kidding right? Mustang and her? But I never saw the signs that they liked each other! I opened my mouth to say something but she spoke before I could.

"I have known for a while that you like him more than a friend, and I noticed that it was _you_ who motioned to kiss him today. I just can't believe that the rest were so stupid to notice your cat ears, it was so visible." She said as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Riza, I didn't know that you were dating him."

"Well now you know Edward. So please, go fetch someone else, he is off the market now." I nodded and she smiled. This is what I mean, when finally something starts to go right in my life someone or something has to spoil it.

"Now lets head back so you can take Alphonse home." I nodded again and we started to walk back to Head Quarters. We both stayed in silence while we walked but then a thought keeps bothering me so I need to say it out loud to make me feel better. But will it be all right to say it to Riza? Nah, she wouldn't mind.

"You know," I started saying but waited until she gave me some kind of sign to keep going.

"Hmph."  
"He is a really good kisser." Then she slapped the back of my head.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: So there, heh! Hope you also liked this chapter 'cause right now I'm brain dead.

Anyways, if you like this chapter Review!!! XD

Take care my readers!

**MAYBE…CHAPTER 7, SOON**


	7. Catnip

A/N: Heya readers! Okay so I was able to update and not make you all wait. I know this is kind of short but the Expo Manga, the TNT, is here so my time this weekend with all of you is kind of short. I really appreciate to all of those who are still reviewing and those who are putting up this fic as either as a favorite or to their story alert. You really don't know how that means to me. You make me all happy XD.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope you also review.

Disclaimer: Do not and never will own FMA.

Warnings: Language and that's it for this chapter.

xxxXXXxxx

"Where is Al?" Didn't Hawkeye say that Al would be waiting for me? Besides, I saw him stay in the office when I left with her.

"He is talking to the General, Boss." Yeah, that would explain the serious faces on all of them.

"So, what are they talking about?" I asked still curious of why Al, especially Al, would want to talk to Mustang. I hope that Mustang won't tell him about…well, you know…the stupid thing I did? Yeah, that.

"Who knows, I just know that when you left Al requested to talk to General Mustang." Now that helps a lot. Right now I'm really nervous at what they are talking about. But lets try to be optimistic here, what if they are talking about something else? I hope they are, 'cause it will really suck if Mustang tells on me and then everyone knows about what happened. Not that I don't trust Al, but he is known to be such a talker and something might slip out of his mouth if he isn't careful enough.

This was getting really boring, just to wait and see what will happen. Urgh, I need to do something before I kill someone…or before _they_ kill me. I still think that they are not happy for what happened early this morning. Wild people these days.

"Why don't you play with the ball?" I looked up to see a very nervous Furey. I raised an eyebrow and he repeated himself.

"You know, the ball your brother brought for you the other day?" He is kidding right? I know he would if he weren't blushing and sweating like crazy.

"I will NOT do something that has anything to do with…cats. I don't want to me a freaking cat damn it!" Poor Furey, he didn't deserve being treated like this, but he was the one who suggested it so he is the one to pay. I sound so mean, but hey! I will certainly not do something like playing with catnip.

Just as I was about to move to seat on someone's chair a ball was thrown at me. Yay! Someone wants to play! I quickly chased the catnip but got away. I still ran like crazy to get it but Havoc kicked it and it bounced against a wall and then to another. So now you see me running around the office to get the catnip but just as I was about to get it someone would kick it again.

Sigh

Then of course, it had to happen: Havoc kicked the catnip again but bounced slightly against the door connected to Mustang's office, but I didn't notice that of course before I smashed against it and made a hole on the door which made me pass through it. I don't know how I managed that but I certainly did.

"Yes! I got it! In your face Havoc!!!" I yelled as I got up from the floor and pointed to Havoc…or Havoc's feet to be exact.

"Ummm, brother?" I heard Al ask from behind me.

"Yes Al?" I said back before I turned to face him.

"Do you mind?" Mustang spoke or him since Al got to embarrassed about my sudden "episode". I looked around and noticed I had interrupted them, oh well. They should have gone somewhere else to talk.

"I'm sorry." I said but sounding not sorry at all and just moved and got out of the office from the hole I created and moved on not even bothering fixing it. Maybe that can tell them to hurry up finish talking.

"Kids these days." I heard Mustang murmured.

"Fine! I'll fix it!" And I turned back to fix the hole and once that done I yelled:

"Freaking stupid bastard General!" And left the room.

xxxXXXxxx

"So what were you and that Bastard talking about?" I asked Al once he got out of the office and started heading towards our dorm.

"Nothing out of normal. And don't give me that look, I'm straight and happily married to a wonderful woman."

"Sure, a woman who always threatens your older brother." I murmured but obviously he heard me and slapped the back of my head. Damn, why is everyone hitting the back of my head today? Besides, I was telling the truth and he knows that it _is_ true.

"Urgh! You are turning to the dark side Al!"

"What do you mean "the dark side"? Huh?"

"I mean that you are turning like Hawkeye and that bastard." I answered. I think I'm exaggerating since Mustang is the only one who hasn't hit the back of my head, but still, I won't admit that _and_ Mustang doesn't have to hit the back of my head to be on the Dark Side. By the only fact that he is gorgeous and being names Roy Mustang makes him part of the Dark Side. Heh! How cool!

"I still can't understand why you hate the General so much. And here I thought he was the one you liked all this time." If I were drinking something I would have choked but since I have no drink on my hand right now then my jaw can just drop to do some of the favor.

"Me like Mustang?! Are you kidding?!" And then he gave me that look that he was definitely _not_ kidding.

"What made you think that?" I asked just to see if what Riza told me was true.

"Well, the way you look at him. And not just that but you always say his name over and over again in your sleep, something I never really told you but now you should know."

"Do I? Huh, how interesting." What else could I have said? I mean if my brother knows this much then why not admit it? I'll tell you why: cause I really have no feelings for Mustang. And maybe you are wondering why I kissed him then…well, like I explained before, I didn't want for the wild people to see me out with Mustang, especially since he was so close to me and wouldn't keep an _acceptable_ distance.

"You won't deny it? So it's true?"

"No, it's not true, but if I told you so then I know you still wouldn't believe me."

"True, but at least I wanted for you to give it a try and see if I could believe you." Yeah right.

Once we reached the dorm I went straight to bed. Al did the same but he did bother to change his clothes but I didn't since I was too tired to even do that. So I curled up and try to sleep but then Al had to say:

"I don't know how you ended up being gay when no one from our family is gay."

"Shut up Al. I still say that our father was gay too, but can't be sure." And I heard Al chuckle and try not to laugh so hard.

"Sleep Al." But we couldn't since right then the phone started ringing.

"Answer the phone Al."

"You answer it."

"Al."

"Fine."

"Hello?" Then someone started speaking 'cause Al didn't say anything else and just hang up before he went back to bed.

"So? Who was it?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend, he said that you should pack now since you two are leaving early tomorrow."

"He is not my damn boyfriend Al! He is going out with Hawkeye."

"Then he is cheating on her." And he chuckled again.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Aren't you going to pack?"

"No, too lazy."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Sorry if I ended the chapter here, my brain just died when I reached here. Sorry! Though I hope you review and enjoyed, just NO FLAMES PLEASE! XD

Thx for reading…


	8. Train Station

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is a little bit longer from the last one and it's to make up from the cheap chapter 7, heh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA…but Ed is my boyfriend XD!!!

**Warnings:** Language and…fluff…? Idk…hehe…

xxxXXXxxx

It might seem ridiculous but seriously, if you were half-cat half-human and you were dreaming of leaving in a world called Happy-Tuna, wouldn't you want to stay forever instead of being woken up by your alarm clock? Yeah, I thought so. So when my alarm clock decided to make notice of its existence I did the same thing as the other day, I smashed it to the floor.

"Why you did that for?!" I heard Al yell at me before I put the covers over my head just to have them jacked off the next second.

"I want my tuna Al!" I sat up from my bed and yelled at him.

"Yeah, you made that real clear. Anyways, you can always ask the General to get you some when you get to the train station." Oh right, I was supposed to get there in…

"Hey Al, when do I need to get there again?" I asked him not entirely sure if Mustang even told me. Al moved to where he kept his own watch and checked the hour.

"Oh f… you are supposed to be there in five minutes!" I growled and lay back on the bed again.

"And you haven't even packed yet!"

"Holy F-" I couldn't finish swearing since I moved to fast and fell off the bed. Amazingly, I fell on my two feet and hands. YAY! I really like this cat thing. NO I DON'T!

"Whoa! You okay brother?"

"I'm fine." I said as I started to get up from the floor.

"Now Al, I need you to help me pack my clothes and stuff-"

"Do you want me to pack your teddy bear?" He asked interrupting me.

"No! What would Mustang think! Jeez!" I breathed in and out and looked at my teddy bear now lying on the floor.

"I better take it." I said as I went to pick it up and handed it to Al. Al nodded as I went to gather my things to take a shower. In exactly five minutes I finished and rushed out of the bathroom. I didn't even have time to put up my hair into a ponytail or a braid.

"Hey Al, do you remember where I was supposed to meet that bastard?"

"Ummm, no but-"

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello? Oh General! Yes, he is on his-Oh, okay…I-I'll tell him then. Bye General." And Al hung up.

"So what did he say?!" I asked as I started putting my (famous) red coat.

"That he is coming to pick you up." I stopped putting on my boots and stared at Al.

"You are kidding right?" And the horn of a car made it clear that Al was _not_ joking.

"Aargh! You _have_ to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled as someone knocked the door and I grabbed my suitcase to leave the dorm.

"Hello Full-"

"Do me a favor and shut up. I really don't want to hear to your annoying voice this early." Annoying but at the same time angelical voice.

"Brother! I'm sorry General, it seems that he just woke up in a foul mood today." Al apologized for me.

"Isn't it always?" Mustang answered and I hit him with my suitcase.

"F…OW!"

"Oh, did I hit you? Oh, I'm sorry _General_." I answered a little too devious.

"Why you little-" I turned around and yelled at him,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO CALL ME 'KITTY KITTY' INSTEAD OF 'CAT CAT'?!"I stopped as soon as I realized what I said.

"Oh fuck, I did NOT say that!" I answered as Mustang started chuckling.

"You sure didn't." He answered trying to stop himself.

"Let just get inside the damn car." I dropped my suitcase, trying aiming to Mustang's foot but didn't, and made him carry it. I thought he would start yelling at me and complaining and whining about how childish I was for making him do that, but I was surprised when he didn't but instead carried it and put it on the trunk. That was easy.

"Bye Al. I'll call you when I get there." I said as I waved good-bye from the window as Mustang got inside the car and turned on the ignition. After a few seconds we were heading to the train station.

"So, does Alphonse know about us?" Mustang suddenly asked. I was staring outside the window the whole ride but at this remark I had to turn my face away from the window and stare at him with horror. Or at least I tried to.

"WHAT? You must be joking! Do you seriously think I would tell Al that I…kissed…. you? There is no way! You must be out of your mind Mustang, to think that I would tell my brother that I-"

"I told him." I had my mouth open and then closed it as he said this, then I opened it again and closed it.

"FUCK MUSTANG! Why did you tell him that!"

"Because he had the right to know." He answered calmly. Jeez, I could even hit him right now… you know what? I will!

"Stupid Mustang!" I yelled as I turned around my whole body and hit "gently" the side of his arm. He yelled in response and started pushing me towards the window.

"What the fuck are you doing Fullmetal!" He abruptly stopped the car making me go forward and hit my head with the air-conditioner.

"OW!" I moved backwards and looked beside me to see how Roy was doing. Apparently, the same thing happened to him as he started rubbing his forehead.

"You okay?" He asked me, sounding really concerned. But I didn't give a damn if he did so instead I pushed myself forward and launched myself at him. He both started yelling at each other as he tried to push me off him but I kept my grip on his shirt. Suddenly, I don't know how, he pushed me and since my grip on his shirt was too strong I accidentally tore it, but that didn't matter 'cause soon we rolled over to the passenger seat and now we ended with me being underneath him. I sighed feeling defeated, and mostly embarrassed and feeling a huge blush forming on my cheeks at seeing his perfectly pale chest. Oh, it was so breath taking that I couldn't stop from blinking and staring at his wonderful well-built body.

"Ed, I think it would be a lot nicer if you stare at me." I heard Mustang say from above me, sounding a little playful.

"But I _am_ staring at you." I answered unconsciously. Then I heard that magical laughter. I looked up to see his face now and to my surprise he looked rather please to find me underneath him. He stopped laughing and stared down at me and gave me a warm smile before he moved one of his arms so it would be either on each side of my head.

"Ed," He started saying. I breathed in and then out. In. Out. He leaned closer so our faces were inches away. I know it was coming and this time it wasn't going to be forced so we could both hide from the rest. This time seemed to be a different case. But then again, as he started leaning closer, I started thinking to the most unromantic thing on Earth: Riza. How could I be thinking of her when Roy is about to kiss me? And then her words rang in my head over and over again.

Roy brushed his lips against mine starting the kiss when I suddenly moved my head to one side. He leaned back and stared at me with confusion. I tried to look away from his hurt face but I found myself unable to do so.

"R-Mustang I'm sorry, it's just…" Before I could finish speaking he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Riza told me you two are dating, I can't do this to her." I replied before he could say anything. He opened his eyes once again and stared down at me.

"I understand." He said after a long pause. He moved from on top of me and to the driver seat. He looked at me and then I noticed that I had his shirt still on my grip. I blush even more before I clapped my hands, fixed his shirt and handed it to him. He took it gracefully and put it on in seconds. He turned on the ignition again and we left again, now a few blocks away from the train station.

xxxXXXxxx

When we finally arrived to the train station we found Hughes and Havoc there, waiting for us. Mustang walked beside me but careful enough not to be too near as if to touch me. I feel so bad now, I was about to get a real kiss with Roy and I had to ruin it. Or maybe I didn't, but Riza, by saying how Roy is hers and all that crap.

"There is my favorite kitty!" Hughes yelled happily at me once he saw me.

"You told him?!" I half murmured to Roy but he just shook his head.

"Actually, Riza was the one who told me." Hughes answered my question once we reached Havoc and Hughes.

"What? Hawkeye? That's weird."

"No, I really don't find it weird, I actually find it interesting. So, can I see your tail?" I made a disgusting face and stared to Roy to back to Hughes.

"Don't you want to see my cat ears instead?" I asked trying to talk him out of it. He put a finger under his chin and started thinking about it seriously.

"Nah, I want to see your tail." Kill me Judas! … Who is Judas? Oh who cares!

"Hughes, let the boy be." Roy answered somehow darkly to Hughes. Hughes looked up at him and then at me giving us strange stares.

"Something happened between you two and I'm hell as sure that it wasn't something good." And just then Roy and I, both sighed at the same time. I looked at him to see if he noticed and by the look on his face he did, but didn't want to face me. What is his problem! _I_ should be the one in that kind of mood! Hughes sighed too as he noticed that we wouldn't answer at him.

"You two are not going on that train if you don't fix…whatever happened. I don't want to see a very irritated Mustang and cat." I hissed at him and he took Havoc by the arm, Havoc not really interested on what was going on.

"C'mon Havoc." Hughes said hurriedly and left with Havoc.

xxxXXXxxx

Roy and I stayed in silence for a long time to see if Hughes was actually speaking the truth when he told us that he wouldn't let us go in the train if we didn't fix our…problem. Apparently, he threaten the driver in showing his daughters pictures if he let us in the train and if he gave the order to leave the station. That's what I like about Hughes, that he was a very patient man…but only in this kind of stuff when time was really needed. Roy didn't seem to want to talk, but if we didn't get into an agreement then the trip to Reesembool would take longer, and I so didn't want that to happen.

"Roy look I'm sorry, I really am," I started saying but got cut off by him.

"You don't have to apologize. I guess you should be the one mad at me from putting you in this position when I'm not even…"

"Available? Yeah I know, Riza told me. But is not like I have feelings for you bastard General." I said with a grin. He looked down at me and petted me. I guess I should say 'Damn man', but right now I'm happy he is at least smirking a little. When was the last time I saw him smirk? I don't even want to know, but I'm happy that he is out of his… moodiness. Heh!

"C'mon, we don't want to hold back the rest of the passengers, now do we?" He put an arm around my shoulder and started leading the way.

"I never really noticed how short you are." Urgh!

"Stupid bastard."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter my readers!!! Hehe, now I'll wait for your reviews! If you liked this chapter or the fic in general please tell me so…it helps my auto esteem XD!!!

Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I love you all!!! Take care!

**Side note:** Next chapter might be updated this Friday, so if you readers are doing good by reviewing I'll make sure it'll be by Friday or maybe Thursday, XD!!!


	9. No pajamas?

**Disclaimer: **I do own FMA…or at least that's what I dreamt about last night… sigh

**Warnings:** Language…like usual…and fluffness XD

**A/N: **There is one scene that it is dedicated to Katsuro-chan who asked for more catnip XD! Hope you all enjoy!

**REQUEST: If someone knows about a HP/FMA-Roy/Ed crossover fic, plz! Let me know…Thanks!**

xxxXXXxxx

When we stepped into the train I thought that a lot of passengers would be waiting, irritated since we took lets say a little more than 5 minutes talking Mustang and I. But to tell you the truth there were only like 6 passengers inside the train either asleep from waking up too early or reading a book to pass the time. I made my way toward one of the seats but Mustang grabbed my hand and turned me around to go the other way. Heh, guess Hughes and the rest didn't want a general seat, instead they had to choose a cough _private_ compartment. I was surprised to notice that the compartment was big enough to fit Mustang, Hughes, Havoc and two more officers in here (with me included, of course) and still we could be all comfortable enough for the whole ride to Reesembool.

I hadn't notice that my mouth was slightly open at how huge it was, until Mustang came from behind me and hit the bottom of my chin so I could close it. I looked up at him and he just smirked (not surprised at _that_).

"Where is Hughes and Havoc?" I asked once I regained my control.

"They are staying in another compartment."

"Oh, so why both of them alone and us here if we could fit the for of us in just one?" I asked not really catching on _why_ indeed.

"Because Hughes likes to cheat on Gracia with Havoc." Mustang replied with a grin.

"Hey! I do not!" I turned around to find Hughes standing behind me so I moved from the doorway to let him in.

Mustang chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head.

"So is not true?" I asked after a long-and I mean long-time.

"Of course not! I love Gracia too much to even flirt with this…man." Hughes answered as he pointed to Mustang's face and he grinned again.

"You know you can't resist me Maes." Mustang answered all too…_flirty_…

"Ew, okay…that sounded so gay." I said as I looked away from them.

"What are you complaining about? _You're_ gay!" Mustang complained and I faced him again.

"Yeah, but the difference here is that having a little hint of your preferences does not appease me. It's like if knowing that your tutor had a crush on you. Yeah, not a good image." They both stayed quiet and stared at me until Hughes opened his mouth again and said,

"Your tutor had a crush on you?" My eye twitched and Mustang nodded to him.

"I think she did." Mustang murmured to Hughes but I heard him, but before I could respond Hughes turned to Mustang and murmured back,

"Yeah, I agree with you."

"Aargh! You both annoy me! Hughes, you can stay with that…that thing…I'm staying with Havoc."

"Nah ah! I don' wan' yo' to 'ay wi' me." I turned around again and saw Havoc with a toothbrush on his mouth.

"Why are you brushing your teeth?" Hughes asked. Like that really mattered.

"Oh, 'cus I ha' a 'eally ba' 'aste in my mou'" He answered without much effort and really not caring that we certainly did not understand a thing he said.

"Yeah, couldn't understand you…let's go freak head!" Hughes said as he took Havoc by the collar (and Havoc still with the toothbrush on his mouth) and left the compartment.

"I wonder why all of your subordinates are crazy…and wild." I commented.

"I wonder that too. Especially some blond shrimp…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO…wait, shrimps are not blond."

"The one in front of me is, and he is one of a kind. Spicy if you might add, also very good in bed."

"You slept with Mustang?!" Please, whoever is listening to me right now, kill me.

"No Hughes, I did NOT sleep with that bastard!" I hissed and Mustang just chuckled.

"Awww, too bad…and here I thought that you had already lost your virginity with Roy." I felt my face heat while Hughes left the compartment, _again, _but this time he did close the door.

"You are a virgin?" Mustang asked me amused.

"…YES I'M A VIRGIN AND NO, I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!!!" He blinked a few times before he started to chuckle again.

"Ed, I never asked you to sleep with me…not even to sleep at my side…which is different by the way." I blinked now and just snarled at him.

"You make me hungry…"

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You idiot, I meant that I get hungry when you make me mad."

"You should get hungry, hungry for love and mad enough to get mine." I sighed and left the compartment to get something to eat. I didn't want to discuss with him anymore. It seemed as if he was drunk or having some PMSing problems, after all, 1 minute he was all depressed or pained, and now he is all…hyper, lets say.

xxxXXXxxx

"Mustang…this is the last time I'll warn you…I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

"Awww, but you look so cute when you try to reach for the ball!" I growled before I glared at him. Apparently, he thought it would be fun if he put a string around my waist to hold up a stick that came from my back to the top of my head, and at the end of the stick a catnip. Unlucky for me-since I wanted to get that stupid catnip thanks to my 'cat senses'-but was too high for me too reach it. At first I tried, until I heard Mustang laugh his ass off. I stopped for a second to see what he was laughing about and when I finally caught on what he was laughing I…

1. - Tried to get through his thick head why he shouldn't laugh at me.

2. - Yelled at him to shut up.

And last but not least…

3. - I tried to hit him somehow but the catnip moved that it caught my attention again so I tried to get it again.

It isn't funny when you are so vulnerable like this; I hate it! And I hate the man as well!

Mustang tried not to laugh so hard but every time the catnip moved a little, my hand would twitch as I try to contain myself to not move to snatch that thing, which led to Mustang laughing again like if someone drugged him. To tell you the truth, I never really thought I would have the chance to see him have so much fun like this. This moment was one in a lifetime so I decided to make it up for him about what happened early in the morning.

"Fine, but once I get this stupid thing, fun is over and we go to bed okay?" He nodded still trying to contain his laughter. I sighed as he pushed the catnip to one side and the 'game' started.

It had taken me over half an hour to get the stupid catnip, but I managed, who knows how but I did. As Mustang laughed all that half hour, I couldn't hold myself but laugh with him for some time. It was all going so cliché, except for my cat thingy of course. But it was still so good to have a great time with someone I thought I hated.

"God, that was really tiring." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, my panza (1) hurts now."

"Heh! Yeah mine too…_that_ was so much fun." And he just nodded. We laid on our back on the now bed (don't ask me how the bed appeared 'cause I'm not sure myself).

I felt Mustang move and I turned to see what he was doing. Once I stared into his eyes, it felt like if they were mesmerizing me, and at the same time telling me not to ruin the moment. He was now resting on his side with his left hand supporting his head while he stared at me. God, I loved his hair so much that I would give anything to touch it again.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't find any words so I closed it again.

"You mute Fullmetal?" He said as he smirked and got up in a sitting position. Urgh…

"We should get some sleep now…I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment."

"I agree with that."

He got up from the bed and went to find his pajamas while I also got into a sitting position on the bed and watched him carefully. When he got his pajamas he didn't bother to go to the bathroom as he started to get undressed right there, in front of me. I was about to complain when he took off his shirt and I stared again into his chest. It was the second time I've seen it and in just 1 day! Okay, get a grip; this is not good especially if he notice that you are staring at him.

He took his pants off and that's when I complained.

"Jeez Mustang! Want to traumatize me for the rest of my life or what!" I yelled at him as I 'looked away'.

"Calm down, I'm not going to stay in my boxers. I actually brought the bottom of my pajamas."

"And the top?" Great Ed! Now you won't be able to see it again.

"I don't want to put it on, noticing how much you like to see me like this…" He said as he grinned and I blushed…like _really_ blush. The blush you get and everyone thinks you have some kind of disease because your face is so red…yeah, enough of my blush.

"Whatever." I muttered. I got up from the bed and went to get my pajama, but…

"WAAAAAAA!!!"

"What's wrong?" Mustang asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I forgot my pajama!!! WAAAAAA!!!"

"Don't cry kitty."

"What did you call me?"

"Ed…I said Ed…" sweat drop

"Well, that doesn't solve anything! I have no pajama!" I looked rather uncomfortable…and to tell you the truth…I feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I could lend you the top of my pajama and keep your boxers on." He suggested but I looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Ah no…I don't like your idea. I prefer to sleep naked that having to wear _your_ pajama."

"Fine with me."

"No! It shouldn't be fine with you! Jeez…you pervert."

"Stop whining and use it until you get your own."

"No way…I'm going to sleep on my boxers and that's it, but don't expect me to wear your pajama." Mustang shrugged and left to lie on the bed and grabbed a book to read…putting on some reading glasses…?

"Since when you use reading glasses?" I asked him curiously.

"Just change." He said ignoring the question. I shrugged it off and went in the bathroom to take off my clothes and stay in my boxers. I was about to open the door when I noticed that there was something with me that would totally freak Mustang: my tail. He hadn't seen it, and it would be better if he didn't. Now that I think of it, I guess it will be better if I accept the top of his pajama. NO! Never will I use something of his. I opened the door and walked towards the bed like if nothing was wrong with me, or at least tried to make that kind of impression. Mustang dropped his book but not to stare at my tail, but to turn off the lights. Yes! Even better for me. I put the covers over my head and tried to sleep. But the compartment was getting colder and since I was only dressed with my boxers and two thin sheets over me. Not really helpful. I guess Mustang noticed that I was shivering since he turned to face me and wrapped an arm around me as he smiled. I smiled back and got closer to him to get warmer.

xxxXXXxxx

(1) For those who doesn't know Spanish…panza means stomach, hehe…it just sounded better in Spanish that part. XD

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Now I will be waiting for reviews! XD


	10. My damn journal

**A/N:** So here is chapter 10…the next update might be tomorrow since I have no school XD!!!

Anyways…hope you all enjoy this chapter since it's the longest I've written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA…

**Warnings:** Idk…but the ending is kind of sad…so…

**Note:** My other fic that I've been writing with KobrahEdo is finally up. It's called "Poison Through Your Veins." Hope you all read it and like the first chapter! XD ENJOY!

xxxXXXxxx

"Ed…Ed…? Wake up sleepyhead! God…Edward Elric, if you don't wake up right now you'll regret it! Well, not really but that's not the point! Edward!" I've heard it from Alphonse that Ed is a heavy sleeper, but I never thought that you could literally scream in his ear and he wouldn't even move! I guess this it what I get from letting him cuddle next to me.

"Edward I'm serious! If you don't wake up and let go off me I will pee on the bed! Not something you want to happen…" …

"I can't believe you don't care if I pee on the bed! You are unbelievable…" I stayed in the same position for a little longer until I couldn't hold it anymore. I really don't want to pee on the bed.

"Okay, if you don't wake up with that, then you'll wake up with this." I moved closer to him and started licking his neck and making my way up his jaw. I stopped as soon as Ed started giggling.

"Al, stop it…" Al? What the fuck! Okay, that was not something I wanted to hear. I don't even want to know what he is actually dreaming about.

I reached out and started playing with his cat ear just to entertain myself until he gets up from Dreamland. Not something that will happen soon, I know, but I can still have some fun while I wait. He started giggling again and I had to stop so I wouldn't laugh either. I started playing again with his ear and he started giggling again like crazy and I couldn't stop this time and started laughing too. He just looked so cute! Then I realized that I needed to go to the bathroom really badly now that I started laughing.

"Damn it Edward!" I cursed and he moved, I stopped and he opened slightly one eye. He opened the other too but not completely, still.

I was about to say something but he moved closer and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He is sleeping right? He can't say that to me. Especially to me! Maybe he isn't fully awake yet. But he opened his eyes and saw you! So he IS awake! Aargh! This is confusing! Is he or not awake!?

"Ed…?" There is no answer, so probably he wasn't fully awake yet. Oh good. Then why do I feel like I really wanted for him to be awake and really mean those words? I need coffee.

"Edward, I'm going to bite your ear if you don't wake up." Still no answer. Fine! I moved closer again and bit his ear, not hard but not soft either.

"Ow! What the-" He moved so fast trying to sit up that we crashed into each others heads.

"Can't you be more careful Fullmetal?" I yelled at him.

"Well, why did you bit me? You bit me? Cannibal!" He yelled back as he grabbed his ear with one hand and with the other poked me.

"Well I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't and I wanted to go to the bathroom but since you were hugging me I couldn't go…I still need to go. So let me go first and then you can yell back at me, okay?"

xxxXXXxxx

I couldn't do anything else but blush while Roy left to the bathroom. I was hugging him? Eek! Well, not really, but still! He must feel like…I don't know, how do you feel when someone hugs you but you don't want him or her to hug you?

"You can stop staring at the window, it will not answer you back." I turned around and looked at Roy that was leaning on the wall. Then I noticed that he was not wearing any pajamas except for the bottom. Then I remember that I wasn't either, but only my boxers were covering me. And _then_, I remembered about last night, how he cuddled me to stay warm.

"Hey! You were the one who hugged me first!" He grinned at me and sat across from me.

"Glad you remember." And he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why you did that for?"

"To pay back your kiss." I kissed him? When? How? _Where?_ I felt my face heating up and looked at my hands.

"I don't remember doing so." I murmured.

"So I've noticed."

"Then?"

"Just wanted to mess with you." I looked up and hissed at him.

"You annoy me." I said with another hiss.

"Oh, but you so love me." He said in a singsong voice.

"I don't love you! Whatever makes you think that." I got up from the bed and went to get my clothes. Once changed I went back in to our room just to find a very naked Roy Mustang.

"Jeez! What are you doing!" I said as I fell backwards and put my hands on top of my face, covering my eyes.

"Well, I'm changing." He said in a tone that would be suitable for a child, but I'm no child.

"I can see that bastard! My question is why aren't you changing _in_ the bathroom!"

"I could have used the bathroom if some kitty weren't in there."

"Hey! I'm no kitty!" I yelled at him as I got up from the floor and stared at him. Luckily, he was done changing.

"I'll get blind if you keep doing that." I said as I frowned at him. I know he is just doing all this since he knows how much of an obsessed person I am over him. Never saying that out-loud.

"Now that you are over with your 'I'll-get-blind-if-I-see-Roy's-body-for-too-long-because-I-know-that-I-love-him-but-won't-admit-it' episode, let's get something to eat." I blinked before I frowned again.

"You seriously need coffee."

"Yes I do. So let's get some if you don't want to hear more randomness from me."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, but maybe some other day when I'm not waken up with someone's teeth on my ear…or somewhere else." He grinned at me and nodded as he left the compartment to go get some coffee.

xxxXXXxxx

"You are such a wimp Fullmetal."

"Hey! Just because I don't like milk doesn't mean that I'm a wimp." So we were getting some food and the bastard decided that it would be _perfect_ for me to have some milk instead of juice, saying that I will still grow up if I drink it. That stupid bastard trying to make me drink something disgusting. He had put the glass of milk on my tray without me noticing and I can't believe I didn't notice. But when we got to our table then I noticed. And then he had to call me a wimp just because I put the milk on his tray. Is that even a reason to call someone a wimp? I don't like milk, so what? He should know that by now. You know what? I think that he knew that I don't like milk but he is just being the real bastard he is.

"You are still a wimp even if you deny it." He said as he took a bite of his fruit.

"Whatever bastard. I want to see you deal with Homunculi and then trying to find the Philosopher Stone _and then_ surviving all that. I think I deserve to be called something else other than a wimp."

"Okay, then you are not a wimp."

"No I'm not."

"Then you are a sissy." Urgh!

"Haven't you realized that it has the same meaning! I so hate you! Here, you can drink your stupid milk and you can eat alone!" I yelled at him as I handed his stupid milk and left to go to our room, well, my room now 'cause I'm not spending another night with that bastard.

"But you haven't finished you food!" He said almost surprised that I had left my tray there with all my food, well, half of it since the other half was now trying to digest.

I headed back, took the tray and headed to _my_ room.

xxxXXXxxx

"He sure hates you from what I heard." I heard Hughes say before he placed his tray in front of mine and sat down.

"I don't know what to do Hughes. He doesn't hate me he loathes me."

"Yeah, we all realized that by now." He was trying very hard not to laugh at my misery.

"But it's confusing, you know? When I woke up he was still asleep but he had his arms around me so I couldn't move much. I tried to wake him up and I sort of did because he opened his eyes, not completely though, and he kissed me on the cheek and told me he loved me. I don't know if to believe it or not since he is all the time saying he hates me. But then again he can be saying that just to hide his feelings. But I don't know 'cause when I'm about to kiss him again he backs away! This is so confusing!" I had to shut up; I knew I was rambling now. Hughes kept nodding and nodding as I started speaking but then he stopped shaking his head from side to side.

"Wait, 'kiss him _again_'? You kissed him?!" I thought I had told him that already.

"Well, he was the one who kissed me actually. I'm not supposed to say this though." He started shaking his head again and he closed his eyes. A frown was starting to appear and I knew that was not a good sign.

"And you let him?"

"Ummm…yeah. Why not? I mean, it has been everything I ever waited for and I've told you!"

"That's not the point Roy! What about Riza?"

"What about her?" Hughes if you ruin my happy moment at remembering that it was Ed who kissed me then I'm so kicking your ass.

"Roy! You are with her now! You are basically cheating on her. Damn it Roy, I knew you would do something like this. You are so…believable." I'm so kicking his ass! He just _had_ to remind me about Riza. Which makes me think if it is really worth it to be with her. I mean, we both know that I'm only dating her for…for what? I can't even remember.

"Do I even like her?" I asked myself out loud not even realizing I've done so until Hughes answered for me.

"Well, who knows, you are the one who is with her so you should be the one to know."

"Is that a yes or a no?" And I got smacked on the head.

"Damn it Roy! You can be so stupid sometimes." My eyebrow quirked up.

"Sometimes?" He looked at me with a stern face and then he laughed and I joined him.

"Oh dear, you are so busted if Riza knows about this." He said still laughing.

"I think she does."

"Well, who cares? You love Edward and that's all it matters." I nodded in agreement and took one last bite of my now fruitless plate.

"So, where is Ed?" He asked suddenly.

"He went back to our room." A grin started forming on his face and then he said,

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bother him!"

"But he is going to get really pissed off."

"Who cares!" I grinned back at him and we both left to annoy Ed.

xxxXXXxxx

I was writing in my…journal. I won't say diary 'cause it sounds so girly. Just as I was about to close it and put it away, someone snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I looked up to see Hughes with my journal on his hands and behind him was Roy leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, how unusual.

"What are you writing Ed? You have a _diary_?" Hughes said with a teasing tone as Roy laughed but didn't move.

"It's not a diary. Now give it back!" I said as I jumped on him to grab it but he moved before I could get it and I smashed against the couch.

"Oh, c'mon Ed! Let us read what you write!" Hughes said as he opened my journal and started reading out loud my first entry. (I started writing in that journal since the day I met Mustang; so basically, everything written there is about him, which makes it more embarrassing since he is here in the room.)

"'_Dear Journal'_ hehe, that sounds so cute." Hughes said and Mustang laughed.

"Just give it back Hughes! That's private!" I yelled at him as I jumped again to get my journal but he stopped me by hitting me.

"'_Today I met a very weird guy who seemed nice at first but when I spoke to him he was nothing but a stupid bastard. I could tell that all he wanted was to get promotions and even his staff told me that. Poor bastard.'_" Hughes read before he started laughing like crazy and Mustang tried very hard not to do so.

"Give it back Hughes! I'm serious!" I was still trying to get it from him but he moved it above is head so I couldn't reach it.

"Why? This is so funny! Let's go to a recent entry." He started to flip the pages and stopped on one.

"Hughes if you read it out lo-" He started reading it before I could finish my warning.

"'_Dear Journal'_ HAHAHA! _'Today I did the stupidest thing EVER! I kissed Roy. I know it should be the best thing in my life but to tell you the truth I don't know what to think. I mean, yes he is a great kisser and everything, but I couldn't feel anything but guilty all day when Riza came to me and told me to back away and that they were together. It is not just this guilt but there was this hope that maybe, just maybe, he might have had the same feeling towards me. Now I know that my hope it's all crushed. It's all so confusing! That's why I hate the man.'_ Wow Ed, you really are crushed." Hughes said before he laughed again but this time Mustang didn't join him, and not like Hughes care anyway. I could feel myself blushing in embarrassment and I dropped my gaze to the floor. This was just not happening. I know this should be a nightmare and I hope it is, but deep down I know it isn't. Damn Hughes and damn Mustang too.

"Let's read what you were writing right now." Hughes said before he flipped the pages until he got to my last entry. This time I didn't try to take it from him. Mustang heard enough and I couldn't do anything else about it. He knows now. He knows how I feel about him. _SHIT!_

"'_Dear Journal,_' HAHAHA, I just find that so funny! _'Right now I'm pissed off at Mustang. He keeps saying that I'm a wimp just because I don't drink milk. That is just stupid. Well, he is stupid to begin with so it is not so unusual to hear him say something like this. He has been acting weird. Today he woke me up by biting my ear.'_ You bit his ear? You are some sick dude Roy. _'That bastard can never leave me alone can he? And then he started saying that I kissed him. To tell you the truth I don't remember anything. He thinks that he can do whatever he pleases just because I'm extra sensitive with this cat thingy. Then he had to change in our room. He could have used the damn bathroom! But then again, I really like his body. Not that I will ever admit it to him. Well, I guess that's it. Other than still feeling confused, nothing else has happened.'_ HAHAHA! Now _that_ is what I call a real love entry." Hughes said as he laughed again. It looked like he was going to read another and I really don't want to be there when he does.

"Damn both of you! You can't just stay with your own persona life, can you? You have to screw someone else's life!" I yelled at them both before I left the room and went to the bathroom. I'm not the type who will cry over these things, and I was sure not to cry now. But like my entry said, this cat thingy makes me extra sensitive, over everything! So I started crying. Not like a crybaby, but close.

xxxXXXxxx

"Well, now you know how he feels about you." Hughes said before he handed me Ed's journal and left the room. I knew Hughes wasn't trying to be mean to Ed and that he was just playing around. That's how Hughes is, but this time he'd gone far and I seriously doubt Ed will forgive him even if Hughes does something special for him.

I looked down at Ed's journal and fought over my curiosity to read it and just closed it and put it on top of the bed.

I went to see if Ed was all right but as I stepped closer to the bathroom's door I could perfectly hear some sobs. Ed's crying and all because of our fault. I sat down next to the door and waited until he came out, which he never did.

After a few hours of just sitting there and hearing Ed sob, Hughes came back and looked at me.

"We made him cry?" He asked innocently.

"We? You made him cry." I answered dryly.

"I was just playing around." He said defensively.

"Yeah, but you went to far." He shrugged before he added,

"Well, we are here so…" He looked at the bathroom door before he left. I sighed and stood up. I had to take Ed out of there now, but I also doubt he would want to listen to me. I knocked on the door and spoke softly,

"Ed, we are here." And I waited until he was out.

xxxXXXxxx

"Ed, we are here." I hear Roy say from the other side. I knew he stayed there since I came in. He had been sighing all the time I locked myself up.

I took another tissue and clean my tears. I stood up and looked at me reflection on the mirror. My eyes were slightly red from crying but my cheeks were really, really red. I sighed and washed my face. I stared back at my reflection again before I opened the door and stepped out.

Mustang was still waiting next to the door as I walked passed him. I went to get my stuff as I noticed my journal lying on the bed. I picked it up and quickly put it on the very bottom of my suitcase.

"Ed, I'm sorry." I heard Mustang say from behind me. I turned around but didn't face him. I was still too embarrassed to see him straight on the face. I nodded and left the compartment.


	11. A now unforgettable nightmare

**A/N**: I'm really, really sorry about this late updating. A lost has happened, I had exams the past week and now this week, and then my mom grounded me. So now I'm "un-grounded" because I made a deal with my mom. She would let me keep reading _**only**_ if I let her read my fics. Go ahead mom! Read all of this!!! TT sighs

Anyways, I hope you readers forgive me about the delay, but I made this chapter longer! XD!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, but I do own Sky (You'll know who she is XD)

**Warnings**: A little angsty at the end, and also there is language.

**Note**: You will notice some " " thingies…later on it says who is speaking but keep in mind that I put them on purpose…I think it's pretty obvious that its there on purpose D

**Hope You All Enjoy! XD!**

xxxXXXxxx

My bad luck is never going to end, is it? First of, we get to Reesembool and not just Winry is waiting there for us but Armstrong as well. Why is he even here? He has a life so why doesn't he go somewhere else and do whatever the man always does? And knowing how that man is, if he sees my little change he is going to start going over his 'in the Armstrong generation we have always praised cats' and so on. I just don't want to picture how Winry is going to react.

"Why is Armstrong here?" I whispered to Roy. He looked down at me with a surprised look.

"I thought you were mad at me." Oh that's right. How could I have forgotten?

"I am, I just want to know why he is _here_." He smirked but didn't answer. Stupid Mustang.

"Greetings!" Urgh, that man annoys me. He is nothing but muscles.

"Ed!" And she annoys me even more. I can't believe I'm here. Why didn't Al come? He could have had a better time staying with Winry. And I thought she was in Central…

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing I said to her. She frowned and then answered.

"I'm happy to see you too Ed." She said sarcastically. What a pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you haven't answered my question."

"I'm visiting Pinako, since some of _us_ still care about her. Which reminds me, you and your 'troop' are staying with her." That's why I hate her.

"And where are you staying?"

"There as well to make sure you don't do something…stupid." She said as she eyed Mustang, which the man never noticed paying more attention to what Armstrong and Hughes were arguing about. Well, at least Havoc's expression makes me think that I will not be the only miserable here.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid even if you weren't here, Winry." I answered back with a growl. Not really in the mood to listen to her. I'm never in the mood to listen to her. She just _loves_ to rant about how much she is in love with Al, pluh-eeze! I bet she is even cheating on him, but I won't say anything about it. Not really my problem to get involved with.

"C'mon, we must go so we can start early tomorrow." Roy announced before we started heading to Pinako's house.

xxxXXXxxx

"Ah, look who is here! The pipsqueak!" My life is getting so much better. Don't pay attention to her Ed; she is just trying to annoy you. Just like everyone else.

"Yeah, my life is getting _so _much better." I muttered as I walked passed Pinako.

xxxXXXxxx

"So Winry, were am I sleeping?" I asked her after she had given rooms to everyone else. Shouldn't Pinako be the one doing that? Armstrong stayed in one room, Hughes and Havoc-which makes me doubt about them since they are _all the time_ together now- in another room and Roy in another room.

"Oh, I didn't give you a room? Well let's see, Roy's room has two beds so you can stay with him." She made it sound like if this were a hotel. Why couldn't I stay in the same room I always stay?

"Ha ha, not a chance."

"Well, then there's also another bed in Armstro-"

"Fine, I'll stay with that bastard." I said as I took my suitcase and headed to where Roy was. Urgh, just what I needed.

I went up stairs and hesitated before I opened the door. Mustang stopped putting his clothes on the drawers and looked to see who entered. He smile slightly before he turned back to finish. I just can't stand being mad at him all the time. But the blush that is forming now on my cheeks tells me that I'm still too embarrassed. Sigh

This is going to be hard for the both of us. Wasn't it enough for us to be together in the train?

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I heard Mustang say and I didn't notice that I had been staring at him the whole time.

"I…ummm." Yeah, great Ed, if you keep saying that all the time then he is going to think that you are crazy. I looked down before I moved towards my drawer and started arranging my clothes. I think it would be better if I stay with Armstrong…but the man annoys me! Okay, just ignore Mustang and you'll be fine.

"Ed, I'm sorry. Look, I know we shouldn't have done that but-"

"You are forgiven, I just don't want to talk to you right now." I interrupted him. I really don't want to remember why I'm mad at him and Hughes. It just adds up to my bad memories.

"Seems fair enough. I'll wait until then." He nodded and left the room. I sighed and sat on the bed. Maybe some thinking will help…Nah, some sleep is better, after so much crying…yeah, sleep is better.

xxxXXXxxx

"Are you serious he doesn't wake up if I scream? Cool! HEY ED! Ha! He didn't even move! Hilarious!" I could perfectly hear Hughes voice, but I was just too lazy to actually open my eyes or to make any movement.

"What if we take a picture of him sleeping? Let's see if he is even drooling." I don't drool!

"He doesn't drool or snores, unlike his brother. But why would you want a picture of him?" Ah, Winry…what an annoying voice to hear exactly when I wake up.

"Oh, for the other lovebird."

"He asked for it?"

"Nah, but I know he would like a picture of Ed sleeping and with his hair undone like that. Just another picture for him to add to his ultra-huge-photo album I gave him exactly on his birthday, and with a picture of Ed as a bonus." Hughes sighed; I could perfectly hear him. Then I heard the clicking of a camera.

"What are you guys doing in here?" That angelical voice, urgh! It is also annoying, but beautiful to hear. Aargh! Not thinking that again!

"Well you see we are taking pictures of Ed sleeping…for you my friend."

"What? No, give me that camera. If Ed finds out about this he will not think about forgiving us again. Now give me the camera Hughes." He was whispering and I could tell that he was trying very hard not to wake me up.

"No! Don't break it Roy!" But of course, Hughes had to yell. I couldn't stand it anymore and opened my eyes and started rubbing them as I moved into a sitting position. I looked around and saw Hughes near the bed and Winry behind him chuckling as Roy burned the camera.

"Ah! Why did you do that?!" Hughes ran towards the ashes and knelt down before he took it between his hands making crying sounds.

"Because it was starting to get annoying." I answered Hughes question. They all turned to look at me, obviously not aware of my now awake presence.

"I thought it would take us all morning to wake you up. Come, breakfast is ready." Winry said before she left the room. Breakfast? I looked outside and noticed that it was very sunny. I slept a whole day? Awesome!

"Aaaaaah, breaaaakfaaaaast!!!" I almost drooled for thinking about food. It even made my stomach growl in response about needing food.

I stood up and left the room following behind Winry. Yes, I could smell the now well-made pancakes, the fresh bread, the cooked eggs… and oh God knows what else.

I didn't even bothered to wait for the rest to arrive, I just sat down and made myself a favor and started feeding myself. First, two plates of scrabbled eggs. Then, four pieces of bread, then the great and delicious pancakes with sweet honey. YAY! Food, food, food!!!

"Ah! Ed, don't finish it all! There are some other people here to feed!" Yeah, yeah, whatever.

"Wow, he sure is hungry." Ah! Shut up people! I'm trying to win this fight against the food, heh!

"Ed! Jeez, someone do something about this animal." Hey! I'm no animal, even if the food is really good. I'm just hungry!

I was about to go for a third plate of scrabbled eggs when suddenly, someone took my plate away from me! NO!

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I looked up to see a smirking Mustang, how unusual. I knew that sooner or later he was going to do something stupid, like taking away my food!

"I'll give it back until you drink your milk. Otherwise you are going to choke if you don't _drink_ something and keep eating like that." My eye twitched at the mention of … yeah.

"I'm so not drinking that disgusting thing." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at him.

"Fine, then you won't eat anything else and we will be leaving." He gave the plate to Winry, grabbed my arm and pulled me off the chair heading toward the door.

"But I want to eat! I'm hungry! I'm going to die if I don't eat enough food!"

"And he is also going to stay short if he doesn't feed himself, Roy." I turned around as Hughes said this.

"Yeah! So-hey! Who are you calling short!!!" They all sighed and started walking again. I tried to stay quiet ad keeping my gaze to the road, but having Mustang beside me was actually very hard not to look his way.

"So…where are we going?" I asked, not really realizing why we had to leave so early.

"While you were sleeping yesterday all day, _we_ actually did some search around here so we have some leads now." Answered Mustang casually but with a teasing tone. How annoying indeed.

"Care to share what you have?"

"We realized that there's a festival going on so we headed there and started questioning people." He stopped as he 'tried' to fix his sexy, messy hair.

"And then…?"

"Some people remember seeing a boy and a girl together, saying that they couldn't remember their faces from around here taking a guess they were tourists."

"Then how are you sure it's them?" I interrupted.

"Well, according to the description the town people gave us; the boy had black hair, and blue eyes. The girl having long red hair, and having an amazing but unusual, a blue and a green eye. Both dressed in rags." I tried to remember perfectly the description the Fuhrer gave us about her daughter and the boyfriend. Then I remembered the Fuhrer saying how her daughter had a blue and a green eye. But then again…

"But how are we sure it's them? I mean if I remember, the daughter has black hair and the boyfriend blond hair. How does that match with the description?" Mustang looked down at me and smirked.

"That is what we are going to find out."

xxxXXXxxx

"Ummm…okay, so how are we going to find them?" I asked not really understanding the whole point about this.

"Do you remember the festival at this time of the year?" He asked changing the subject. What a bastard.

"(1) Yeah, it's the August Festival. A guy is always chosen to be the 'bull' in other words. He has to dress something like a bull but the whole custom is made of fireworks, which at some point he has to light them all and he has to chase the town people. But only inside the plaza, he can't go out, that's the only rule…kind of. Some people get hurt but nothing serious. It is kind of fun. Then there are a lot of little markets all over the streets, surrounding the plaza. I used to go with Al, but ever since Mom died…" I didn't finish the sentence, leaving them to use their imagination and guess the end of my unfinished sentence. Roy cleared his throat, obviously trying to change the mood as he spoke.

"Well, if you were a tourist and the festival is held until nightfall, where would you go?" I tried to think. But it was very hard to know where to go a this time of the year here in Reesembool, and since I know every single place here…well, let just say that it makes it harder to know _where_ exactly in a tourist point of view. Okay, so let's see…if I came here with the person I love ptss! Roy would be fitted for the image!

"Who said that?!" I asked out loud looking at everyone as they looked at me confused.

"Who said what?" Hughes asked. They can't hear me Ed, heh!

"THAT! Did you hear it?!" They all frowned and started walking again. Stop it Edward, or they'll think you are crazy 'They already think I'm crazy' I thought back. 'Who are you anyways? How can I hear you without seeing you or whatever?' that is because I'm your conscience, Ed. Oh, that makes perfect sense. 'Well, then stay quiet for right now.' I didn't hear a response so I guessed my 'conscience' understood.

Thinking about Mustang's question I started to think about where to go if I were a tourist.

"I would probably go near the river to swim or have a picnic or stay in the hotel." what a perverted mind you have, Edward! Ha ha! 'I told you to shut up!'

"How romantic!" I glared at Hughes and looked back at Roy. Oh, so it's 'Roy' now? 'I'm warning you!'

"Well, then lets head towards the river then."

xxxXXXxxx

So what are you going to do now? 'I don't want to speak to you right now, and I'm not even sure what you are referring to.' So here I am fighting with my conscience while the rest stay quiet, trying to listen something that will tell them that the Fuhrer's daughter is here.

You DO know what I'm talking about. You just don't want to face the fact that you love him and he loves you, especially with that cute little cat face

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"Shh! Jeez, no one called you short!" Mustang growled before he turned back. 'Oh yes, he sure loves me conscience. Hey, can I name you? I don't want to call you conscience anymore, it freaks me out.' Sure, what's my new name? 'Nah, you will stay as conscience' …I can't believe I'm your conscience 'And I can't believe I have an annoying conscience'

"Hey, do you hear that?" Mustang stopped and looked around.

"What? You also have a conscience that won't shut up?" He eyed me and then shook his head.

"No, I hear laughter." The rest stopped and tried to listen the 'laughter' Mustang was referring to.

"I think I hear it coming from over here." Hughes said as he started moving some bushes out of his way.

"Well, I don't hear a thing." 'Especially when some 'conscience' won't shut up!' I added in my mind.

"I see someone." We heard Hughes whisper. We all started walking to were Hughes went and soon after I saw a girl playing inside the river and soon after a boy joined her.

"I can't wait to take this thing off." I heard the boy said as he started to wash his black hair. After he finished he looked up at the girl who already finished washing her no longer red hair and ended up being black. I gasped as I saw who the boy was.

"Russell?" I said a little too loud. The boy stopped and looked at my direction.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked him. The boy frowned still looking at Ed's hide out.

"Oh fuck! It is Russell!" I spoke again. The girl turned around to see were Russell gaze was and then asked him,

"What's wrong?" Russell didn't waste another second and took the girl's hand and dragged her out of the river.

"They found us!" They started running deep into the forest not really knowing where they were heading, obviously.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled back and started running to catch up to them but then stopped as I got near the river. 'I have to cross it in order to get to them, right?' Good, you are thinking! I hesitated before I entered the river and started 'swimming' to the other side.

"Fullmetal!" I heard Mustang yell at me but I couldn't turn around, I had to keep going.

"Fullmetal! I'm ordering you to stay where you are!" I heard him yell again as I reached the other side of the river. I dropped my now drenched coat and my black jacket before running towards Russell again.

"FULLMETAL!" Yeah, he is going to be so pissed off when I see him again, IF I see him again, heh!

I kept running until I could make the figure of Russell and the girl.

"Russell! Wait! It's me! Ed!" I yelled trying to make him stop but he kept running. Aargh! That boy! I tried to run faster and just as I had him right in front of me I jumped on him making him fall. He let go of the girl's hand before he twisted rapidly before he landed on the floor on his back making me move in front of him, who knows how I managed that.

Once on the floor I moved a little to see Russell underneath me, frowning. But then his expression changed to shock at the same time the girl started screaming. I looked up to see what made the girl scream but she was staring at me with her hand covering her mouth. I looked back down at Russell as I noticed a blush on his face. I started to blush too and then moved myself away from with and stood up.

"Why didn't you stop? I'm not going to harm you, ya know?" I yelled at him as I looked at the girl again, who fell as soon as I stared at her.

"Ed? Is that you?" Russell asked carefully. I sighed and nodded.

"Who else?" I said annoyed.

"But…you are a…ummm…" I looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a what?" I asked him still annoyed.

"A chimera." I sighed again as I realized that I dropped at the river the only thing keeping my little secret covered.

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Now, I want answers. What are you doing here and why were you running away?" Russell looked puzzled and grinned at me.

"I was running because you scared me." I choked a laugh and stared at him.

"You, scared of me? That's a new one."

"Well, I never believed in dwarves but as soon as I saw you I changed my mind."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Before I could finish I got hit on the head.

"Ow!" I looked back to see who hit me and saw the girl with a rock on her hands.

"We are not going back!" She yelled at me as she started hitting my head again with the rock.

"Sky! Stop!" Russell yelled at the girl to stop. She hit me one more time before she stopped. But that last hit, hit me on a nerve making me pass out. The only thing I remembered was seeing a blue and a green eye.

xxxXXXxxx

"_Mother! Mother!" We yelled as soon as we saw her lying on the floor. We had dropped the baskets in order to check if she was alright. _

"_Mother! Mother!" The dream suddenly changed when I knelt beside her._

_I was in a forest now, it seemed as if I were lost._

"_Edward!" I turned around to see who had called my name but I couldn't see very well. It looked like if it was night already. I tried to move forward but my feet wouldn't move. _

"_Hello?" I yelled back at the voice that spoke a minute ago._

"_Edward!" I heard the voice again. It was a man yelling my name, but I couldn't remember that voice._

"_Edward!" I heard him yell my name again. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone standing behind me. I turned around and found…Roy? He had a smile on his face as he extended his hand for me to take it, but it was too far away for my reach. I tried to move forward again but my feet still wouldn't respond to my command. I looked down to see if something was holding me and saw only darkness. I looked up at Roy again and he was no longer smiling. He was backing away from me, but why? He then looked passed me and noticed as his expression changed to pure horror. I looked behind me and saw another figure approaching me. I tried to back away noticing that the creature was far taller than me. My heart started pounding rapidly and I could swear that the creature could hear it beat loudly. I looked behind me to look at Roy. I wanted to scream at what I saw in front of me. There was Envy, standing behind Roy grinning at me like a sadist. As his grin started getting wider, Roy started looking paler. I looked carefully at Roy and noticed that he had a…katana, thrust from the back to the front, blood spilling from his torso. He put his hands around the wound trying to make the blood stop spilling, but Envy took the katana fast enough making Roy drop to his knees. Then I realized that it was not a real katana Envy had been using, but his hand in shape of a katana. I had the urge to scream as I witnessed all of this. Tears started forming in my eyes and making its way down my cheeks. I tried to swallow but couldn't, feeling my throat dry with nothing to swallow, not even my scream that still lingered deep in my throat. I tried to move again but still couldn't, the darkness wrapped around my legs. I looked up at Roy and stared at his face. The more I stared at him, the more need I had to scream, to run towards him, and cry harder at the same time. Envy was no longer behind him and I looked around to see where he was, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, I felt someone pulling me by my braid and I turned around to see Envy behind me now._

"_Why are you crying? Isn't that for babies?" He laughed maliciously._

"_I don't understand why you are even bothering! You were the one who asked me to murder him! You told me you wanted to watch him die!!!" Envy yelled in my ear and I shivered. I started shaking my head in denial. _

"_No, I never asked for that…I wouldn't have." I whispered, as my voice broke, unable to speak a little louder. Envy screamed in my ear again as he pushed me to the floor; the darkness now holding my whole body down as I tried to break away from it, but couldn't. I looked up again, still finding Roy on his knees and blood still spilling out from his torso. He looked at me apologetically as Envy reappeared from behind him, turned his hand into a katana again and prepared to make his last strike. _

"_Edward…RUN!" He yelled before Envy cut off his head._

"_NO! ROY!"_

xxxXXXxxx

"NO! ROY!" I screamed as hard as I could. Sweat dripping from my forehead and body. I started breathing hard and couldn't calm myself. I was still shaking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away falling from the bed but quickly standing up and backing away until I bumped into the corner of the room. I took notice of my surroundings and noticed that I was no longer in the forest but in Pinako's house. I noticed then that everyone was in the room looking at me with a worried face. Roy was near the bed. Hughes, Havoc, Winry, Russell and Pinako standing near the doorway.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Winry spoke first. I tried to nod, but the images of my nightmare were still fresh on my mind.

"Ed?" Winry moved forward and I screamed again, feeling nauseous now. My legs were weak and I could barely stand, but at the very thought of dropping to my knees made me remember the way Roy had in my nightmare. It made me remember how Envy killed him. I started breathing heavily again and Winry took another step forward. I screamed again, but this time harder as I put my hands around my head. I felt myself falling but strong arms held me and prevent me from falling. Once I stopped screaming I looked up to see Roy holding me.

"Ed, it's okay. I'm here." He said smoothly with a worried look on his face.

"Roy?" The man nodded and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I removed my hands from my head and hugged the man tightly; afraid that he might disappear once I let go of him. He moved me towards the bed and made me lay down. I looked around and noticed that everyone else had left.

Once I lay down he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"S-stay…p-please." He didn't say anything else; he just moved near me and lay down beside me. I held on tight on him again and rested my head on his chest as he started stroking my hair and cat ears to calm me down.

"Don't worry, I'm here now and I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay here." He promised me before I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

1-There is actually a festival in August here in Mexico. I couldn't remember the name but the description and everything is not made up. I don't know if this is a tradition in all Mexican States but the one held in Michoacan (a Mexican state) it is a tradition for every August and it's exactly as the description.


	12. Aubreyvamp's Note

I know, I know…I'm not supposed to do this but I wanted to at least tell you my readers that I'm not dead and 'Neko Neko' is **still in progress**…I'm just having some complications like: I don't have a computer at the moment (I'm using my mom's, which I hate 'cause it's so damn hard to use, heh!) since mine broke down…then I'm having a terrible writer's block.

But besides that, I'm having a great idea for 'Neko Neko' but I want some opinions about it. Okay, I was thinking about making this fic an MPreg (Male Pregnancy) but didn't want to do it all of a sudden without someone telling me if I should or sloudn't. So that's why I want some 'Yes! You should definitely do an MPreg!!!' or a 'No! If you do an MPreg I will stop reading your fic!' ( which I hope I don't get as an answer heh!) and depending on how many readers agree to it I will do it…or not. You know what I mean…

Anyways, also…for further information…if you want some limes or lemons in this fic for the MPreg (or just some fun) I will write some…if you think it will ruin 'Neko Neko' I will just not write some. XD

I really want to know what you guys think about this, so please leave a note saying what you think! XD

Hope all of you had a great X-Mas and a Happy New Year!!!

---Aubreyvamp


	13. Drinking Vodka with Russell

**A/N: **Heya fellow readers! Heh! Okay, so I really apologize for the long wait. I promise this won't happen again, well, that is if I don't break my new computer I'll be more careful next time.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since it's the longest I've written.

**Warnings: **Nothing explicit but mentions of adult content. Not a lot though. Language, of course. And some craziness.

**Pairings: **I'm adding this one 'cause there is Russell/Ed but only for a few moments. But as always…Roy/Ed.

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

xxxXXXxxx

I remembered everything that happened last night. I mean, how could I not remember that terrible dream and then Roy taking me in his arms to sleep dreamlessly the rest of the night. What I really don't want to remember is the rest being there seeing me all weak and vulnerable. I really don't care if Roy saw me like that. We both know we can't help it and that we will always have those kinds of dreams, haunting us.

Well, since I remember everything from last night, how come I can't remember when he left?! I think that waking up alone after you saw your prince lying next to you last night sucks more than said prince is going out with someone you consider as your friend. Well, if I'm waking up alone, I might at least go back to sleep so _maybe_ when I wake up next time I will really do find my prince next to me. _Sighs_. Why do I even keep my hopes up? I know that is never going to happen.

I sat up and started looking around, just to see if indeed Roy has left or if he is just in the bathroom. I like better the second option. Just when I was about to give up for waiting the man that, according to me, was supposed to be in the bathroom, the bedroom door opened. I looked up as I noticed that the person behind that door was opening it slowly, thinking that I might still be asleep. How annoying.

"Colonel bastard! You should have at least told me you were going…somewhere!" I yelled as I threw my pillow to the door as it closed again. A few second later, Russell's head peaked over.

"Hehe, sorry to disappoint you Ed, but I'm not your little lover who is actually down stair enjoying his breakfast." Damn bastard.

"Oh…hey! He is not my lover! I have nothing to do with that bastard!" I yelled again, and also noticing how my face flushed. Russell started laughing as he entered the room and sat next to me.

"You really look cute with those ears." Haa?! Is he…is he freaking hitting on me!? Jeez…

"Hey, remember you have a girlfriend." I reminded him. Seriously…these people are damn crazy. First Roy trying to cheat on Hawkeye, then Russell trying to cheat on his girlfriend? Have they noticed that I'm not a girl? Or do they have that idea in mind? I will kill myself if that's it.

"Yeah…too bad, 'cause you are really worth everything." He said as he kissed my cheek, and of course, I blushed crazily. I turned to look at him with a, well, a very terrified look on my face, and as I was about to speak he suddenly kissed me. And I just find that wrong. I mean, he is handsome and all that, but he has a freaking girlfriend! Oh, and please don't forget that said girlfriend is the Fuhrer's daughter!

I was about to pull away from the kiss and tell him to stop it when all of a sudden he brought his hands up to my head as he deepened the kiss. I must admit that he is a good kisser too, but nothing compared to Roy. Roy, well let's say Roy is more of a passionate but lustful kisser, while Russell is the kind of greedy and vicious. But still an acceptable kisser.

I was so engrossed by the kiss that I couldn't believe myself either, but found myself kissing back. Damn cats for being all needy for love. Mental note: Kill All Cats. Well, once I figure out how to remove the cat transmutated with me first.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" We both heard as I parted away and looked over at the intruder. That smug bastard always ruining the good parts.

I blushed furiously as I looked down to stare at my interesting hands as Russell stood up and left the room.

"You do realize that you just made him cheat on the Fuhrer's daughter and that if she finds out he will get executed and you will be out of the military." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out, like a kid, but I'm no kid!

"How childish Edward."

"Haaa, do I see a hint of jealousy in your eyes? Are you jealous that I kissed Russell? Uu-la-la, Roy is jealous. Who would have thought that Mighty-Old-Roy could get jealous by seeing moi (1) kissing Russell." Obviously not true, but it was the prefect timing to tease Roy.

"What! I'm not jealous! And I'm certainly not old!" He left the room making it obvious that I got him angry since he closed the door a little bit harsh. And here I thought he was going to say some of his stupid remarks like "How could I be jealous when you had to look up just to reach at least his chin!" or "Don't worry Fullmetal, I know you would still die for me, but you know what? I have Riza so you could just fly away exactly like the small bee you are." Okay…the last remark wasn't exactly how Roy would say it, but hey! He has said so many remarks about my stature that he could have said that. Who knows? We are talking about Roy Mustang anyways so his remarks are pretty much stupid. Just like he is. Heh! _Sweatdrop_. Who am I kidding?

xxxXXXxxx

"Ed! Can't you wake up a little bit earlier?! It's already ten thirty!" Is she kidding me? Does she want me to wake up at five in the morning?! Crazy people.

"Yeah, yeah…so what's for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject. I don't really want Winry asking me about what happened to me last night or if I had a bad dream or if it was Roy's fault, which could be half-true.

"Well, since you didn't wake up _early_…the Colonel ate it all."

"You did WHAT?! You ate MY breakfast?! How dare you eat my breakfast!" My holy breakfast! I started yelling at Hughes as he started to back away.

"Not _me_ Colonel, _him_ Colonel." Hughes answered as fast as he could so maybe I wouldn't stab him. Like I would…yeah, probably I would. Hughes then pointed to a very relaxed Colonel bastard drinking his coffee.

"Wha-?" He barely said before I screamed and launched at him.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" I landed on top of his legs making him (and me since I'm literally on top of him) fall back. This is so…déjà vu, some how.

"You ate my food! It was _my_ food! _Mine!_" I was still yelling at him while I tried to punch him in the face…or anywhere! But he started to push my hands away so I wouldn't get what I wanted so desperately.

"I didn't eat your food, Fullmetal!" He yelled back but not like I cared really. I just wanted to beat the sh……out of him!

"Liar! I know it was you!!!" He lies to me all the time so why should I believe him this time? Seriously, he is just some smug bastard who thinks that he can get away with everything just because of his good looks. Well not this time!

"I'm serious Ed! Now get off of me!" Oh-uh, he used my name, which it's now bad omen! Just because he said it. Oh no! I'm cursed! And he also sounded serious! No! Wait-

"What? You didn't eat my food?" I stopped and stared down at Roy. We are in a really awkward position…like last time…but don't ask! He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now get off!" he started to push me again but I stopped him.

"Prove it." He stopped and stared at me confused.

"Prove it that it wasn't you." I said again. He thought for second and then smirked. Not good.

"I don't think you will like my 'prove'." He said while his smirk turned into a grin and I blushed. I sighed trying to think about how he wanted to show me that it wasn't him who ate my breakfast but couldn't think of anything. I sighed again and nodded while his grin grew even more and I blushed into a very dark shade of red.

"You've been warned." He said one last time as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! So are you going to sho-" I was cut off in mid sentence as Roy pulled me by the collar and pressed his lips against mine a little bit rough. I was surprised at first but as he started to slightly touch my lower lip with his tongue I got the message that he wanted an entrance so I gave him one as I opened my mouth slowly. He started to explore the inside of my mouth, but I wanted to take over the kiss and started fighting his tongue to get an entrance. I was so focused on my kiss that I didn't want to get bothered when Hughes said, "I'll wait for you guys outside until you are done…" or Winry saying "Too much information for me." I don't blame them; actually I would say the same thing if I suddenly found Al and Winry fighting then making out on the floor. The only difference here is that Roy is my superior, half my age and a man while in Winry's case…yeah.

I was the first one to break the kiss in need for air. I kept my eyes closed as I started to think the big mistake I just made, but didn't want to ruin the good moment I just had. Yeah sure, the man is dating Hawkeye right now and all that, but that doesn't mean that they are actually together, or are they? Are they already a couple? Nah, I don't thinks so. Even Hawkeye told me that they were both 'going out' meaning it is just dating, which gives me a right to still kiss the man under me, right? (No perverted thoughts! Heh!) Do I have the right to kiss him anyways? This is so confusing! Why does he have to be such a good kisser?!

"So?"

"You taste like bad-made coffee." I made a disgusted face, to really not show that I enjoyed the kiss. When he started smirking I rolled my eyes, got up and headed outside. God, I already kissed too many people today! Well, just two, but still! Urgh! I still think Roy kisses _way_ better than Russell.

xxxXXXxxx

"Are you guys done? We don't have all day ya know?" How unnerving. Hughes grinned at me and then looked past me and winked. I looked behind me and saw Roy standing behind me.

"We weren't doing anything perverted Hughes." I growled at him but his grin just got wider.

"That's what you want to make us think." Ew, no.

"Okay, so now that we found the Fuhrer's daughter we can leave." Roy announced as he walked past me. I stared at him for a while before I decided to follow.

"Hold on!" I looked back and saw Winry with suitcase in her hands. What the hell does she want now?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going with you, stupid." Have I told you that I hate her? More than I hate Mustang? ...I think I'm exaggerating, I hate Mustang the most.

"What?! You are so NOT going with us."

"She is Fullmetal, so stop being a wimp." Before I started to make my remark, Winry interrupted me.

"I'm going back home. You know, the house I bought with Al? Yeah, there." I really don't understand how my brother was stupid enough to marry her! That's suicidal. But it's his funeral and not mine, except if I don't shut up right now.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I really don't care."

xxxXXXxxx

"Why does she have a room for herself and I have to share it with you again?!" Yeah, maybe I'm turning out to be whiny but I won't quit it until I get what I want. Both Winry and Armstrong were getting rooms for one. I understand why Armstrong, but Winry?

"Because I'm a girl-"

"There is nothing girly 'bout you." I muttered under my breath and sighed.

"Well, compared to you I'm not!" What does that mean anyways? Is that some woman language? 'Well, compared to you I'm not!' Blah, blah. Wait…

"**Who re you calling so short that can be mistaken by an ant and not just any ant but a female ant!" **I feel so much better. Who does she think she is going around telling me I'm much more girly than her!

"I said no such thing." Oh so now she is Winry-All-Mighty who knows everything? Now _that's_ why I'm gay. Women are always the same old thing: _boring!_ They just keep talking and talking about non-sense and we are just stupid enough for not telling them to shut up. But I'm not that stupid. Of course I would tell Winry to shut up, but I don't want to get hit by her wrench again. Where does she even take that thing out from? Talking about a black hole in your pants.

"Yeah, whatever. That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?" Hughes interrupted me, but instead I glared at Mustang like if he was the one who had spoken.

"The _point_ is that I don't want to share the room with that bastard. You are his best friend so why don't you stay with him?" I looked from Hughes to Roy once before glaring at Roy again as he just smirked. One of the things why I don't want to share the room with him.

"Well you see, I snore at night and he hates it when I snore."

"So what? Like he deserves anything better." Hughes snores? Eek, how annoying. Another of the things I found perfect from Mustang is that he is not like every other guy: he does _not_ snore.

"Just quit your whining Ed! You seriously need to get laid." Winry said before she moved on and entered her room. I stared at her gaping and then frowned.

"I refuse to stay with that bastard." I pouted and crossed my arms like a little child. But I'm no child! Urgh…how many times do I have to say it?

"You look more like a lion than a cat you are supposed to be," I glared at Roy again and noticed his famous smirk forming.

"But you are to small to be a lion, so maybe a cub could be better for you." His smirk turned into a grin as I clenched my teeth and was about to respond to his remark when Havoc came from behind me and put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"I have an idea, what about if Hughes stays with the Fuhrer's daughter, Roy with the boy and I stay with Edward?" I bit him then. I was not going to but when he said that Russell could stay with Mustang, well let's say I got bit jealous. Okay, I have to admit that all this about 'not wanting to stay with Mustang' is an act, and a pretty good one since everyone is buying it. But it's just for the best so people won't think that I'm dying to be at his side, which I'm not. But knowing Russell _and_ Mustang, they will do something…funny. Not like I'm worried! But Russell has a girlfriend!

"Why can't I stay with Sky? After all, she is my girlfriend." We all but glared at Russell who immediately blushed.

"We don't want to explain to the Fuhrer why she suddenly got pregnant." Hughes answered sincerely. I coughed and looked away as Sky, the Fuhrer's daughter, blushed lightly but frowned.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need my pap's bodyguards to protect me from my boyfriend." I sighed and shook my head. Girls, they really don't care about the consequences (2).

"Even if you think that way it won't change the fact that your boyfriend won't be staying with you." Roy answered out of irritation. I would have answered the same thing.

"If Sky wants me to stay with her I will. She is the Fuhrer's daughter after all. Anything she says should be obeyed." And then another bastard spoke up again. He is so full of-aargh! Whatever. Their life's, not mine. Everyone else seemed not to have an answer for that; they knew that Russell was right. If Sky wanted to be left alone with her boyfriend while going to Central then there was no arguing…except…

"Fine, he will stay with you, but I will be there too." Answered Hughes after a long pause.

"What!" Both of them yelled in unison and so did I.

"But if you stay with them then I have to stay with that bastard again! And he will be bothering me the whole ride with catnip! Do you know how annoying that is!" I pouted.

"Don't complain Fullmetal, I know you like it." I glared at the older man as I received the famous smirk once again.

"Not just that! If he stays with us it will be…well, plain awkward!"

"Oh! So you _were_ planning on doing something." Russell blushed and denied such thing.

"Well, Hughes you stay with those kids-"

"Are you calling me a kid, kitty?" Russell interrupted me. I twitched before I smacked his head.

"As I was saying, Hughes you stay with them, I'll stay with Havoc and you Mustang can stay by yourself." I said with a tone that said don't-you-even-think-about-arguing-with-me-right-now-or-I'll-kill-you. They all nodded getting the message, not even Russell and Sky complained as everyone moved to their compartments.

Havoc and me got a room next to, surprise-surprise, Mustang. Beside the bastard was Hughes, little bastard and the Fuhrer's daughter. And beside them were Winry, all alone, and then Armstrong.

"Okay boss, let's see. So there is only one bed-"

"Which I refuse to share with you." I interrupted before he could finish.

"-So I will be sleeping on the couch I guess." I nodded before I settled my stuff around the big-enough-for-five-guests compartment. How could it be big enough for five when there is only one _freaking_ bed?

"Well, at least you are not complaining like the bastard. And I hope you don't attack me with…catnip or whatever you have. I'm still human and I don't want to be treated like a cat." I waited for response but when I got none I looked around just to find myself alone.

"_Damn it Havoc! I was speaking to you!_" I yelled which soon followed by a loud thud coming from the other side. Oh, so the bastard was trying to shut me up. Ha! He wants to fight!

I jumped on the bed and started to crawl towards the wall separating my and Havoc's compartment with Mustang. Once I reached the wall I started hitting it as hard as I could, which soon enough Mustang returned by hitting the wall as well.

"That bastard is not going to win." I started hitting the wall harder and harder each time the bastard would hit it back.

"Jeez! Give up!" I yelled at him loud enough for him to hear it, which I certainly did not doubt when he yelled back.

"I'll stop when you stop!" Childish.

"Fine! Urgh! Bastard! Just stop it!" I soon stopped when I felt a headache coming. I lie down and put my hand on top of my face, blocking the light.

Why can't he be nice? Why does he have to be such a jerk! I hate him when he is like that. Not that I like him when he is nice-oh who am I kidding.

My cat ears twitched as I heard someone approach the door. Then, before the person knocked I told him to come in. I noticed that he hesitated a little bit before he opened the door and stepped in. The smell of cologne reached my noses trills and soon, by just smelling him I recognized who it was.

"What do you want bastard." I growled before I heard him chuckle. The smell was getting stronger and stronger and I realized that he was approaching. While he moved he started to make a lot of noise. I should remind him not to walk with his feet glued to the floor and instead raise them a little higher; damn bastard doesn't know how to walk. I tried not to laugh at the thought when all the noise stopped. I frowned and waited, but nothing. I removed my hand away from my face and was soon met by someone lips against mine. My eyes widened as I noticed blond hair. What. The. Hell. I thought it was Mustang!

I pushed him away as I sat up.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed.

"Guess I missed you." Russell answered while getting up from the floor since I pushed him little bit too hard that he fell. I blushed furiously as he spoke but I just growled at him.

"You have a freaking girlfriend idiot! And why aren't you with her?!" He grinned down at me before he sat beside me a leaned.

"There was a change." I could feel his breath on my face as he started to lean closer and closer and I started to back away only to be met with the wall behind me. Great, that's just great.

"What kind of change?" I blushed even more when our noses where almost touching.

"The other blonde moved with the one who stayed by himself while the one staying with Sky told me to move in with you, which I gladly accepted." He grinned when tried to move my head to the side.

"I think I prefer being with Mustang than you." I replied while I pushed him and got up from the bed.

"Oh really? You are his boyfriend or what?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I wish." I answered but only loud enough for even me to hear.

"Well then, since you are not taken I guess I could make a move on you." I looked up and stared at him in horror.

"I'm not taken, but you are." I moved past him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around to face him or shove him but quickly regretted it. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He was ready to kiss me again when I reacted and slapped him across the face.

"Idiot, don't try anything funny with me or you'll be sleeping outside." I warned him before I left to get some food.

xxxXXXxxx

"So how's your new roommate?" Hughes asked me but I just glared at him.

"I guess not well?" Havoc ventured saying which I smacked him on the head.

"You traitor. You prefer staying with that bastard than with me?" He nodded and I smacked him again.

"Don't get so worked up Fullmetal just because Jean finally made a good choice in his life." I frowned and glared at Mustang, then smirked.

"But you are the one who _loves_ being with me." Mustang was taken aback a little when I noticed his eyes widen a little but then he smirked.

"Well, of course Fullmetal. That's what boyfriends are supposed to feel." I blushed and looked down at my plate to hide it.

"I'd love to chat more but I'm tired." Mustang said as he stood up and left.

"He is such a liar, he doesn't look tired at all." I mumbled to myself but everyone heard me.

"Believe me or not, but he is." Hughes replied.

"Why is he tired? Didn't get enough sleep? Stupid bastard."

"He actually didn't get any. He stayed up all night just to watch over you." I snickered. That was not possible. Mustang watching over me? Yeah right. That will happen when there's a cold day in Hell.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Sorry, but it really is hard to imagine Mustang get all worried about me. It's like saying that I believe in God, which is ridiculous." Hughes shrugged, got up and left.

It was not late, but also not early either. But I guess little nap wouldn't hurt. I stood up as well and left to rest a little bit more.

xxxXXXxxx

I woke up by the feeling of something heavy on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down just to see Russell cuddled next to me with his hand across my stomach. Not again! I pushed him and he woke up startled.

"Oh, hey. Um, sorry if I woke you up…?" He was blushing and was getting nervous; I could tell by the way he rubbed his hands.

"Yeah, whatever." I said to make him relax. I don't even know why I want that. I reached for my silver watch and looked at the hour. Nine thirty. Wow, what a nap.

"Great, it's 9:30 and there is nothing entertaining to do." I heard Russell complain.

"Just read or something." I told him while I grabbed my journal and started writing. While I was writing I tried to ignore Russell, but he was just making a lot of noise and he wouldn't stop moving.

"I'll be right back." He announced before he left the room. Then I got the chance to write as fast as I could before he came back.

And what seemed like forever, I finished writing and Russell still wasn't back yet. I put my journal away and stood up to go find him when the door opened and Russell stepped in.

"Where were you?" I asked a little annoyed. He just grinned and pulled two bottles of Vodka from behind him.

"Where did you get those?" I pointed at the bottles and his grin just got wider.

"I took them from the food compartment. I was going to bring beer, but vodka is so much better." I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"In other words, you stole those bottles." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He nodded as he put one bottle of vodka on the bed and tried to open the other one.

"Here, let's drink some." He said before taking a sip from the bottle and then passing it to me. I shook my head and went to sit on the couch.

"You are no fun! Why won't you drink little bit? It'll make you relax." I glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Look, don't worry. I'll make sure you don't get drunk and make something stupid, okay? You can trust me."

"Ha! Right, trust you…what a great joke." I replied sarcastically but not at all humorous.

"I'm serious. If you get drunk I give you permission to castrate me." I looked at him with amusement.

"Okay, prepare yourself to get castrated tomorrow morning." I replied with grin.

"Hey! But is not my fault if you are the one drinking just to make that happen." I just laughed at him while I took the bottle of vodka and took a big swing. I started choking as I felt my throat burn.

"You are not supposed to drink it like if it were water! Just little by little." Russell was laughing at me as he took the bottle back. Once the pain in my throat was gone I stood up to go find some glasses. I actually found four but only took two of them.

"I think it will be easier if he have some glasses." I gave one to Russell and he poured himself some vodka in his glass. I did the same and then we put the bottle side. We were both sitting next to each other on the couch while we drank. We were quiet for some time but then we started speaking and laughing at random things. I don't know if it was the effect of the alcohol but I was starting to feel dizzy, or more like lightheaded. When I looked at Russell he was starting to act much like myself, but I noticed that he at least had a little bit more of control.

"So, let me see if I get this straight. You are afraid of heights even when you are so short?" Russell asked me. It was so random our conversation, really.

"Yees, aand noo, I aam noot shhoort." I tried to say every word slowly so Russell wouldn't notice that I was starting to get drunk already. He started laughing, actually he laughed every time I spoke.

"Dude, you are so fucked up." He said while he laughed more. I tried to stand up and hit him but I only ended on the floor.

"And you are so drunk!" We were both laughing like crazy, like if we were old friends.

"I haave aan ideeea." I tried to stand up again but this time Russell helped me even when we were both swaying.

"Youu, waait foor meee over thereee." I pointed to the bed as I walked over to switch the lights off.

"What are you doing?" He asked me when I turned the lights off.

"Shhhh." I went back to sit next to him on the bed with a flashlight in hand. I grabbed the bed's sheet and put it on top of Russell and me.

"Ruuusseeell, youu scaaared of the daaaark?" I started cracking up and he joined.

"You are going to tell spooky story?" I nodded and grinned.

"Okay, then wait up. Let me go for more vodka."

"Briing me someee." Moments later and Russell came back with both of our glasses and the almost empty bottle.

"Start."

"Okay, soo, it's a story thaat anyone who hears it…dies!" Maybe being drunk makes me all dramatic, but Russell didn't think so when he started laughing.

"What's the story about?"

"Wait, waaait. Do you reaaally want to hear it?"

"Yes, I wanna know."

"But…you will dieee!" He laughed and just shook his head.

"Are you worried about me?" I stared at him for a moment before I grinned.

"Of course I am." I practically purred as I leaned forward. I didn't even know what I was doing so please no blaming!

"Sooo, you won't tell me 'cause you don't want me to die?" I may be too drunk to notice things, but I did notice that Russell was also leaning forward.

"No, I will stiiill tell you the stooory." I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned over so my lips were touching his ear.

"It's 'bout a rubber-duck in a tub." He chuckled and so did I. The story was so stupid and random.

"And what happened to the rubber-duck?" I was about to answer when we heard lighting all of a sudden and scared the hell out of me. I jumped on Russell putting my hands around his neck. Russell laughed as he looked up at me. Apparently, while I jumped, Russell fell on his back and me on top of him.

"Whoa." Was the only thing I said before I looked at Russell laughing at me.

"You look so cute." He cupped my cheek and I blushed. He, then, rolled me over so I would be under him, and him on top.

"I prefer being on top." He had a huge grin on his face before he reach down and captured my lips on his. At first I was surprised, but being in a drunk state and not really thinking over at things I could only return the kiss and put my arms around his neck again.

I moved my head to the side to try to deepen the kiss, and started playing with his hair with my fingers; it felt good. After a moment, Russell started moving and gasping for air at the same time I did, but instead of kissing me again on the lips he moved to my jaw and my neck.

"Tickles." I moaned but he didn't stop. He sat up for a moment and took of my read coat and the black jacket then went back to my neck and collarbone. He was still on top of me but I didn't mind. I agree with him that it would be kind of awkward for me to be on the top.

He moved his hand again and pulled over the black tank top. He grinned once more before kissing me on the lips again, but not for long. He reached down as he started kissing his way down to my stomach, which made me laugh a little. He then stopped when he reached the buckle of my pants. I looked up at him as he tried to unbuckle them.

"Hey, whaat are you dooing?" I asked him as I pushed away his hand.

"Don't you want this?" I shook my head as he frowned.

"No, not from you." I said as I lay back again and curled up bringing my knees close to my chest. As soon as I felt comfortable like this I felt myself drift into sleep again. I think I could do that and trust Russell not to rape me. At least I hope so. If he did try something funny then I will castrate him.

xxxXXXxxx

(1)-'Moi' means 'me' in French, heh!

(2)-I know this is not true since I'm a girl myself thank you very much, but remember that this is Ed's point of view. Keep in mind that he is gay and a guy. No offence to you guys.

xxxXXXxxx

Okay, so first of all I want to thank all of you who gave their opinion about making this fic an MPreg. For those who did not want this fic to turn into an MPreg, be glad it won't be. I might write another EdNeko story but as an MPreg for those who agreed to it.

Also, there will be no lemons, I know, I'm sorry but I'm doing this for **Spottedstar106** who asked me not to. I want her to keep her innocence, so please don't get mad at her and understand the situation. Well, I guess that's it.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No worries! The next chapter is almost finished and will certainly be posted on Saturday, so wait up! XD!

Please Review!


	14. Guess what? I have claws!

A/N: I know, I know. I promised. And that's why I'm never going to promise anything again now that I have a PS2 (finally!). Sorry if this chapter is short. I had some part already written and the rest I had to force it out so I won't mind if someone complains about this chapter.

**Important: I'm already writing another story which is Ed-neko and is going to be an MPreg and of course some lemons. Obviously, Roy/Ed. It's called Modus Operandi, you can find it at my profile.**

Warnings: Ed's curses. XD. And nekoness.

Disclaimer: I only own the cat not the characters.

**ENJOY!**

xxXXXxxx

_Please! Someone kill me!_ That's the first thing I thought when I woke up. My head felt as if it was about to explode at any time and the yelling inside the room did no better. Why were people yelling anyways? Didn't they know that I was trying to sleep and stop this headache? And having cat ear didn't help either. I mean, everyone knows that cats hear ten times better than humans so why the _hell_ are people yelling! I should find a book about how to reverse a transmutation, but I doubt there'll be any.

That's right. I haven't taken the time to know if I can reverse this since I've been busy all this time with the mission and then Mustang molesting me. Not that I complain. Once I get to Central I'll have to ask Al to help me research about this 'failed' transmutation.

"…so all those things you said to me were lies?!"

Lies? What is she talking about? Wait…that voice sound like the Fuhrer's daughter voice. I slowly opened one eye and regretted it. I was facing the window so the sunlight was exactly hitting my face.

"I told you no lies. I just have different feelings now." And that sounded terribly like Russell. Does that mean he is breaking up with Sky? I turned my back to the window and now faced Sky and Russell arguing.

"So you changed me for _him_?!" My eyes widen as Sky pointed at me. I looked at Russell and he gave me a sheepish smile.

Silence followed after that. No one knew what else to say so I decided to say something to break the silence.

"So…care to explain why I had to wake up with both of you yelling when I have a terrible hung over? Which reminds me, Russell, I'm going to castrate you as I promised." Russell's face was priceless. He knew that I was being serious. He shouldn't have done that last night when I warned him. Well, if I suffer he might suffer as well, right?

"Russell cheated on me…with you." I stared at her and then started laughing.

"He did not cheat on you with me." I said as I started to calm down but still giggling.

"Then why are the both of you naked? And there is only one bed in this room so it's quite obvious what he did. Without mentioning the hickeys of course." I looked down and for the first time noticed that indeed, I was wearing no clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU RAPED ME! YOU RAPED ME!" I started screaming until Russell slapped me across the face and I calmed down.

"I did not rape you, idiot." I nodded but then I frowned. If he didn't rape me then there were two more choices to it. Either I stripped my clothes last night or I willing did…_that_…with Russell.

"Ew, please tell me I did not do _that_ with you." I looked at Russell and waited for his response.

"I thought you only had the cat ears not a tail." He smirked at me as he leaned on the wall.

"Fuck, that's disgusting Russell. Damn, you traumatized me for life." I got up from the bed taking the sheet with me and put it around my waist. "If you don't mind, I going to take a shower then I'll go eat something and I'll be back to have a little nap to stop this bomb in my head." I moved towards the bathroom but before that I stood in front of Russell and hit him hard in his groin. He bent down in pain and I pushed him a little further as he dropped to the ground with loud thud.

"I really should be castrating you, but not in the mood to do so right now. Maybe when we get to central I will."

"Bitch." I heard him say before I entered the bathroom.

xxxXXXxxx

Just as I was done taking my shower I heard a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door.

As soon as I did I saw a flash. I looked up and saw Hughes grinning with is camera on hand and Roy next to him trying to look somewhere else besides me with, surprisingly, a blush on his face.

"I thought cats didn't like taking showers." At least he is not showing me his pictures. But I still don't like it how Mustang is looking at me. I can see very clearly the lust in his eyes, which is creepy.

"That's the bad thing about this transmutation, but it would be disgusting if I cleaned myself with my tongue."

"Yeah, please shower yourself then." I looked from Hughes to Mustang to see if he was going to say anything but apparently my body was of more interest than what we were talking about.

"Umm, Mustang…eyes up here." He stopped looking at my chest and looked up but after a few seconds he turned to face Hughes with another blush on his face. If I could just…

I looked back to Hughes and noticed that he was also enjoying Roy's reaction so he added.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Oh, and we are almost there Ed so you better change." He grinned at me as he opened the door.

"Sure thing Hughes." I grinned back as I was very aware what he meant by that. Once that Hughes was out of the room I turned back to Mustang who was fascinated with the bed sheets.

"Sooo…" I said to get Mustang's attention, which I did, but just at certain point.

"So." He answered still looking at the bed sheets. It annoyed me right then that he wasn't looking at me so I pounced on him.

"What the..!" He yelled before he noticed me on top of him.

"You know, it annoys me when you ignore me." He looked at me and I found myself hypnotized by his black charcoal eyes.

"I've been very aware of that. But it annoys _me_ when people jump on me." He smirked as I frowned. I now he sis lying because usually he loves it when the ladies are all over him. But since I'm not a girl it could be an understatement. It doesn't mean that because of that comment I'm going to get off.

"You seem to like to be on top of me all the time, not that I complain but…" Just right then he moved so fast that it took me a moment to register that he was now on top of me.

"What happened to your shyness back then?" I asked a little too amused for his liking. He blushed again and moved away from me muttering a 'whatever'. I thought he was going to leave the room so I could change since I still had _only_ a towel covering my graces.

"You seem to be blushing a lot today." I voiced my discovery as I moved towards my suitcase to take out a pair of clean clothes. I waited for an answer but when I heard none I looked back to see if he had left already. I saw him sitting again on the bed, looking somewhere else. I shrugged it off and started changing into my clothes, all the time sensing eyes on my back, or at least I tried to convince myself. I blushed at the thought of it and hurried putting on my clothes. Once done I turned to face Mustang again. He was still watching all of my movements, which made me feel like I was some kind of prey to him. I smirked at the thought.

"Okay, stop staring at my ass Mustang." He looked up for a moment and this time he didn't blush. I would freak out if he did 'cause it would be so out of character; so not him.

"I'm not staring at your ass Fullmetal. I'm staring at your tail." I tried to look at it to and noticed that it was sticking out of the coat trying to get some kind of attention, which it was obviously getting.

"Yeah well, she likes to appear in the most opportune occasions." I answered sarcastically. I looked back to Mustang whom was highly amused by my answer. He raised an eyebrow when my tail started moving uncontrollably.

"She?" He asked. I looked at him questionably not understanding what he meant.

"You refer to your tail as a she?" He asked again when he noticed that he wasn't clear enough.

"Oh yeah, for some reason I like the tail better than the ears." I scratched my left cat ear in embarrassment as I admitted this.

"And why is that?" And they say that the curiosity killed the cat.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because I can hide her better than the ears. And she is so fluffy. And the ears are annoying, especially when everyone always scratch them to make me purr. I _hate_ it."

"Like this?" I looked up in time to see Mustang near me against a corner and reaching out his hand to scratch my ears. I freaked out and started to try hitting him with my hands.

"Back off! Back off! BACK OFF!" I started yelling but I stopped when I heard Mustang yell in pain. I opened my eyes. When did I closed them? I saw Mustang on the floor clutching at his forearm. Oops…?

"Umm…h-hey. You okay?" I knelt beside him and slightly touched his shoulder.

"You freaking scratched me!" He glared at me before he let go of his arm and for the first time I noticed a huge gash on his forearm.

"How could I possibly be able to do _that_!" I glared back. There was no possible way that me, Edward Elric, could be able to do _that_. And even if I could I would be proud of myself.

"You are a cat, Edward! Cats have _claws!_" I stopped glaring at him and instead looked at him with hurt.

"So that's what you think of me? That now because of this transmutation I'm just a _cat_? Fuck you! I know I'm better than that! I know I'm better than you! You bastard."

"Why are you getting so worked up for? You should be apologizing or at least trying to help me! You brat." I snorted as he called me a brat. Not that I cared at that moment. Was he insane? Does he really think that I would forget about my pride and apologize to him when I just found out that I have claws? Speaking of claws…I looked at my hands and indeed saw claws instead of my human nails.

"Wow. I have claws." I smiled and try to get control over them. I put all of my thoughts in trying to put them back but they wouldn't. They were still sticking out making me look like a freak. First the automail and now that I got rid of it now I have this transmutation.

"I'm bleeding here and all you think of is that you have claws?" I heard Mustang complain but I wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. All my thoughts went to Shou Tucker. If he still lived he would have used me to stay in the military. He would have probably made some studies to me, not letting me see anyone, staying inside a white room the rest of my life. What a depressive thought.

"Ed? Are you okay?" I was forced to look at Mustang, his hand on my cheek. There was concern written all over his face. His mask completely gone, making him look more…alive…or even human.

"Look if I said something to offend you…I…I'm…" Offend me? Why are my cheeks wet? I touched my cheek and noticed that I had been crying.

"Stupid emotional cats." I muttered before I started wiping away the tears.

"_Passangers, we will be arriving at Central in five more minutes."_ I sighed as I got up. I went to get a piece of cloth and put it round Roy's arms.

"Once we get to Central you should go to the hospital so they can close the gash." Once I finished aiding him I got up and made my way to get my things to leave the train once they announced our arrival, but hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked at the hand and then at Mustang. I looked at him quiestionanly to understand what else he wanted for me to say, but his expression was unreadable making me uneasy.

"Mustang wha-" For a second, my mind went blank, just trying to concentrate on one thing: Mustang's lips on my own. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough to make me feel warm inside. Before I had time to respond or to push him away, his lips on mine were already gone.

"Come on, you promised you would take me to the hospital." He moved to the door and smirked at me before he left. I stayed there still trying to process what had happened. How stupid I would look if I started jumping and screaming like a girl with a huge crush? The real stupid thing is that I'm not making any moves to win him over! I cannot even understand why. Maybe is because of Hawkeye's threat. Could you call it a threat? It's just killing me inside not being able to just…jump him! As much as I hate his smirk it makes him look jumpable. Maybe that's how he sees me, right? If I remember correctly he once said that I looked cute. Damn that bastard for being so jumpable.

"I never promised him to take him to the hospital. That smug bastard." I muttered to myself as I left the compartment to take Roy to the hospital.


End file.
